Her Story
by HippieChick24
Summary: Warning: May contain sap and intense scenes


It is a warm, spring morning in Lima, Ohio and all of the students and teachers at William McKinley High School are waiting for the bell to ring to signal the start of a new semester. Mercedes and Kurt are in front of Kurt's Navigator chatting over the new Vera Wang fashion line. Quinn and Finn are walking up to the building arm in arm and Santana and Rachel are arguing about something that is of the least of importance.

As another bus pulls up to the school a new girl with a perky demeanor is seen walking up to the building. The girl has long wavy brunette hair with blond highlights inside a white headband, she is petite and somewhat gaunt in stature, and is wearing a navy blue low-neck long sleeve shirt, denim capris and a pair of white flip-flops. She walks into the building and onto student services.

"Welcome to William McKinley High School! I hope you'll enjoy it here, Ms." Principle Figgins realizes that he hasn't gotten her name. "Wexler" She tells him. "Excellent, just go to the secretary over there" He tells her, pointing in the direction of the secretary "Just tell her your name and she'll give you your schedule and anything else you may need." "Thank you" She says. She goes up to the secretary and is given a student schedule and a locker assignment.

She then heads toward her new locker. As she is in the hallway looking at her schedule a bunch of jocks walk up to her and splash her with an ice cold strawberry flavored slushy that was in one of their hands. "Welcome to McKinley loser" They walk away laughing and high-fiving each other in their haste and obtuse filled pride. She is caught by surprise, but she does not act in response to the oppressors that chuck the freezing cold ice, and heads toward the girls bathroom.

"Welcome to McKinley, loser" The sound of this phrase causes Kurt to turn around, he sees the girl just as she gets slushied. He curiously wonders why she did not react to the aggressors. As she walks off to the bathroom he follows her.

In the bathroom he spots her over by the sinks wiping off the slushy. "Why didn't you react?" She jumps at the voice. Turning around, she says "Oh, well it really isn't that bad." With a certain gentleness and ease in her voice. "Have you experienced this before?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow as he is walking over to her and tries to help get the slushy off of her outfit. "Oh thanks but I've got it. To answer your question, no, I have never experienced a slushy being dumped on me." When he is about to say something she cuts him off. "The wackos would pour milkshakes on us at my old school and those were a lot harder to get off than stained crushed ice, plus they'd smell a whole lot worse when they start to dry." The amount of valor and comfort the girl emanates amazes him. "What's your name?" "Samantha" The girl says. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kurt. I love your outfit, by the way." "Thanks, I like yours too and usually I'm not one for plaid." The bell rings and they both head off to class. "It was nice meeting you again, Kurt." "You too, hey do you want to meet me at lunch? We can sit together." She accepts his offer. It is later in the day that they realize they have a lot of the same classes together.

After school Kurt finds Samantha at her locker. "Hey Samantha" He says walking up to her. "Hi" She says turning to him. "I was just heading off to glee club and I was wondering if you were interested in coming." "I would be glad to; I don't have to be anywhere for a while." She says looking at her watch. "Great, follow me."

They walk into the choir room and Kurt introduces Samantha to Mr. Shuester. "Mr. Shue" He turns around. "This is Samantha; she's new." Kurt says introducing her. "Hello Samantha; it's nice to meet you; have you ever had any experience with show choir before?" "I was in an all-girls production of _The Producers_ at my old school, but I don't think that counts" "Well, I hope you consider joining new directions, we would love to have you as an addition to the club." He says shaking her warmly by the hand. "Thanks, I will definitely consider it." Just as she said that everyone else starts walking into the room talking to each other noticing her, wondering who she is. When everyone sitting down, Mr. Shue asks her to come up to the center of the room. She gets up and walks over. "Guys, this is Samantha and she is new to McKinley so I want to make her feel welcome here." They mumble a hello and Mr. Shue continues on to start a new lesson.

Later, after glee is over Rachel walks up to her, a little close for comfort. Samantha turns around from gathering her things and is startled. "Whoa" she says jumping back a little. "Hi, my name is Rachel Berry, the co-captain and female lead of new directions, and I just wanted to give you a big welcome to McKinley High. I hope you're enjoying it so far." "Uh" She says as she creates a small amount of space between them. "Yeah it great here, although, it's completely different from my school in Florida." "Really, how so?" "Um" She says trying to search for something descriptive. "I can't really describe it. But, the only bad thing I can find about this school is the teachers." "What's wrong with the teachers?" "I don't want to insult anyone, but I feel as if I could get a better education from a dead street rat." "Oh, I know just how you feel." Looking down at her watch "I would love to stay and chat some more but I have to get going now. Bye Rachel" She says before leaving hastily.

Outside of the school she is starting to walk home, Kurt drives up to her and asks if she wants a ride. "Thanks" She gets in and they start talking about everything. They discuss almost everything, their likes and dislikes, and stuff like that. Then he asks her a question that she has trouble answering. "Um Samantha" "Yeah?" "I know this is kind of personal but what kind of person do you want?" "I like someone who's sensitive and genuine." "No, I mean what kind of person?" He asks emphasis on kind. "Oh, um well I" She says scratching her head "I-I don't think I can answer that one. Why do you want to know anyway?" She asks getting flustered. "Well it's just that I saw you staring at someone that wouldn't normally be stared at by your type of person." "I'm really uncomfortable with this conversation, can we drop it?" "Fine" "There's my house" She says pointing to a white two story house with a greyish blue trim under the roof. He pulls into her driveway. "Thanks for the ride." "You're welcome" "Hey, would you like to stay over for a while?" "Sure" They get out of his car and he follows her to the backyard.

Walking into her house, it gives off the essence of contentment. The interior is a combination of modern and Japanese styles.

When they reach the yard he is amazed at what he sees. It looks like an enchanted garden; there is an orchard of trees ranging from juniper to apple; a significant collection of bushes, such as blueberry and rose, and lots and lots of flowers and herbs and other plants. He turns his head. "Huh?" "I was asking if you wanted to sit next to me." She is sitting on a garden swing that is attached to one of the trees. He walks over to her and sits next to her, she pushes the swing. "You wouldn't by chance have anything to drink would you?" "Certainly!" She says to him, getting up. He looks around some more; the tree he is sitting under is a juniper tree.

She comes back out with a tray of iced tea and sugar cookies. "I hope you like peppermint in your tea" He takes a sip from the glass and his tongue is immediately swaddled with the soft, cool, sweetness of the mint. She offers him a cookie. "I don't know if I should" He says hesitantly, knowing it will go straight to his hips. Discerning this "Go ahead, try it. There's nothing wrong with them and if it's about the fat don't worry there made from scratch, using only the healthiest of ingredients. I'm sort of a health nut." She says shrugging. Taking a bite "This all so scrumptious." "I only use the stuff that grows in the garden, well except for the sugar, egg whites, and flour." "I love your garden; I feel a particular serenity here, as if all of my troubles are gone." "Thanks" She says smiling. "I actually created it myself, for that reason." "You did all this?" He says with astonishment. "Mmhmm! When I moved here the trees and bushes were already planted but everything was dead, so I added the flowers and gave the plants some water and they sprang back to life." "Wow and how long have you been living here?" "About three months, it took a little while before I started at McKinley because everything had to be settled first"

His phone buzzes with a text from Finn. ***Where are you? You were supposed to be home a while ago, Burt is going crazy.*** He texts him a quick ***I'm at Samantha's house, I'll be right there.*** and tells her that he has to go. "Oh, ok. Do you want to take some of the cookies home?" "Yeah" She gives him a doggie bag filled with them. He gets his stuff together quickly and he leaves. She waves good bye as he drives away and she walks into her house.

The subsequent day, Rachel is seen walking up to Kurt with the look of determination on her face. "I don't think that it is in the club's best interest if Samantha were in Glee." She says walking with him. "Oh please don't tell me that this is another case of Sunshine." "She is rude, morally apathetic, and overall appalling." "Ok, get over yourself, from what I can tell she is a nice girl who is adjusting and what happened to yesterday? I saw that you were trying to make friends with her." "That was before I saw her bedroom rendition of _Shake it out_ on_ YouTube_ yesterday." "So what if she's a good singer? Not every person who you meet is out to destroy you. She even told me herself, that she only performs because it feels good, you have nothing to worry about, ok?" "I guess" She says still a little apprehensive. "Besides she has her eyes set on Stanford's environmental program." "That makes me feel fairly better." He smiles. "Oh and please don't send her to a crack house this time." He says looking into her eyes with earnestness, and then walks to his class. She gets an idea as she walks towards her class.

Samantha and Kurt are storming down the hallway the following week's Monday morning. They find their target. "Rachel, what the hell were you thinking?" "I… don't know what you're talking about" "I told you 'no funny business.'" "No you told me not to redo what I did to Sunshine and I didn't" "Then why would you try to get her drunk?" "Well, I thought that getting her drunk would help me figure out some of River Pine High's show choir's secrets." "Rachel, I'm allergic to alcohol! I told you that I don't drink, what could I have possibly said that makes you think that it's ok for you to put a whole bottle of Reyka Vodka in my water thermos?" "How do you know which brand I used?" "You left the bottle near my locker. You're lucky I found the bottle or I would have been incredibly sick!" "I was only thinking of the club." "Thinking of the club, thinking of the club? I don't think you completely comprehend the situation Rachel! If I had taken one sip of that vodka, I would not only be in the hospital but on life support. If you were really thinking of the club I don't think you would have tried to kill me." From the way Kurt is holding her shoulder you can tell how upset she is. "Rachel I want to be friends with you, but I don't see how that's going to happen if you hate me that much." "I don't hate you; my jealousy sometimes takes over and I end up doing terrible things to people." "Please understand that I am under no circumstances out to hurt you or your chances of being who you want to be in life. Now can we be friends?" "Friends" They hug each other, then Rachel walks off.

Her body relaxing against the lockers "Oh god, I need a sucker." Then opens her backpack for one. "Well that went better than expected." "I hate those types of situations, they make me feel weird." "So are you actually allergic to alcohol?" "I am, but only slightly. I reserve those kinds of lies for when I can tell the situation is going to be rough. It got me out of having to dissect a frog in 7th grade." She says, putting the sucker in her mouth. "I have to try that sometime. Maybe it'll get me out of anatomy." "It very well might" she says chuckling.

During the next few weeks everyone starts to create a mutual friendship with Samantha. Well almost everyone. "What's your deal Wexler?" Samantha is standing at the sink of the girls' restroom, applying her eyeliner. She turns around to see Santana talking to her. "I don't know what you-" "Oh you know what I mean, I saw you staring at Puck." "I-I wasn't-" "Ok I don't know what your deal is but if I see you doing that to my man again, there will be claw marks where your eyes should be. Take this as a warning, BACK OFF" "FIRST of all I wasn't giving your 'boyfriend' the look; I would never ever do such a thing." "I saw you staring at him with those beady little eyes of yours." "SECOND do NOT interrupt me I was giving the look to someone else and let me tell you something, if you think that you can rule my life just because you've been here longer than me you are **dead wrong**." With that she walks out of the room in a huff.

In the hallway Samantha catches Kurt getting shoved into a locker. She walks over to him. "Kurt why do you let him do stuff like that to you? You should tell someone." she mentions as she is lending him a hand. "I did, but no one will do anything about it." He says, wiping invisible dirt off of his outfit "Well technically you just did tell someone" She says with a sagacious grin "Said person is going to help you out." "How?" Looking around she spots Karofsky down the hallway. "Like this" She starts walking fast.

"Hey Karofsky!" Hearing his name called he turns around. "Yeah you!" She comes up to him and starts confronting him. "What the heck is your problem?" "What are you talking about, second grader?" Upon hearing this, a fire ignites in her eyes. "Did you just call me a-, n-never mind, what has Kurt ever done to you that makes you want to hurt him, huh?" She waits for a reply. "ANSWER ME!" She yells at him, after there wasn't one received. "What's it to you?" "I want to know why you love marring him so much." She says angrily. "Your friend there is a good stress release." "Well next time you feel like relieving some 'stress'" she whispers to him grabbing him by the collar with her slender fingers, close enough to see the veins popping out of his large beefy neck. "Don't relieve it on my friends or me otherwise I will wrench you so hard I will make YOU sound like a castrato." She says glaring at him. If looks could kill he would be in a body bag right now. She lets him go and gives him one last look before walking back to Kurt.

"That was amazing!" He says with shock painted on his face. "I don't think that I have ever seen him look even slightly terrified even when I confronted him. How did you get so much audacity?" "Uh, I picked up a few things over the years." She says, her expression becoming slightly distant. He sees this but tips it off to something else.

That evening, Puck and Sam have just walked into the gym. They spot Samantha by the juice bar and walk up to her. "Hey" She turns to see them. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" "We usually come here on Tuesday s, what about you?" Sam asks "Oh I teach a class" "No way, I bet it's something girly like ballet or yoga" Puck replies. "Hey don't knock the classes; many football players do those to stay flexible." "What? No they don't" "Yeah they do, just look at Peyton Manning. He wouldn't be able to move the way he does without ballet. But anyway, I don't teach those classes; I teach Intensity Training, you guys should try it." "Sure, Fine" they both say at the same time. "But, I'm not doing any girl stuff" Puck says. "Don't worry, you won't have to. But I just want to tell you that if you feel like you need to stop, do so." She says smirking as she walks into the room, with the guys following behind. They look at each other, wondering what she meant by that.

"-No you are not done yet! 5! 4!" She shouts to the class, exhaling between each phrase. "Come on! 2! 1!" She barks, The Black Eyed Peas' song "pump it" is playing in the background. "Good, now put the barbell down and lie on the mat." Everyone drops their barbells with a sigh of relief. They all stretch for about 5 minutes before the class finishes.

The next day when Samantha spots them in the hall. "So what did you think of my class?" "Dude, I have never felt this tired, since Coach Beiste started making us 50 200lb. reps" Puck tells her, massaging his shoulder. They both look a little worse for wear. "Told you I don't do girl stuff." "How do you do that every day?" "I don't, I only teach on Tuesdays and Thursdays. But that's not what I do for a job. This is only volunteer work." She says as she walks away.

After glee Samantha and Artie are coming down the hall talking about the song and Karofsky walks over to them, towers over her and threatens her telling her to either join a different club or else. "Why should I? Hmm?" She states glaring up at him. "Because those who don't stay out of my business will pay the price" "Whatever" She says rolling her eyes. She and Artie try to go around him but he won't let them. "Leave us alone" She says firmly. "No" he says pinning her to a locker. "Come on Karofsky let her go" Artie says. But he doesn't let her go and she ends up kneeing him in his pride. He drops to the floor in pain.

Moving away from the situation with her, Artie says "I can't believe you just did that to him" "I can't believe it either; I guess it was a natural reflex, I was and still am a little scared." "Don't worry about him; he's just upset because he is getting any from Santana." "How do you know that?" "Any guy would if they weren't" "I guess you're right" She says smiling at the thought.

As the days go by it is apparent that Samantha has ignored Karofsky's warning. And he becomes visibly angry increasingly so each day. Then one day he snaps and causes an event that will send shockwaves.

That day is a normal day until after 5th period. Kurt and Samantha are collecting their things from class. They get up and she groans. "What's up?" "Oh, it's just my heavy backpack." "You really need to stop carrying you locker around with you." He jokes "Hey! I can't help that my locker is all the way on the other side of the school." She says jokingly back to him. They walk out of the classroom and towards the stairs.

As they are walking towards the stairs they stop so Samantha can pick up something she dropped. They do not notice that Karofsky is coming up behind them. When Samantha gets up, Karofsky is right behind her and he grabs her backpack and shoves her down the stairs, forcefully. "SAMANTHA!" Kurt yells as she reaches the floor.

He rushes down the stairs and crouches next to her. She is lifting herself up enough to be in a sitting position. "Are you ok?" "I don't know" She says, putting one of her hands on her head and one on the ground to steady the oncoming dizziness. Her eyes are wide with shock at the event. He looks up at Karofsky who is just standing there in fear, realizing what he had just done. He turns his attention back to her. "Why is everything in doubles?" She asks him, blinking forcefully as if it would help. There is a crowd surrounding them. He notices Mercedes in the crowd. "Kurt?" "Mercedes! Go get Mr. Shue or someone!" She rushes out of the crowd, not knowing what transpired, and finds Mr. Shue walking out of his classroom.

"Mr. Shue!" "Hey, Mercedes, I was just-" "Follow me" "Okay, what's going on?" He asks following her, sensing the urgency of the situation. "I don't know but Kurt told me to come get you." She leads him to the crowd. All kinds of thoughts are going through Mr. Shue's head.

They reach the crowd and Mr. Shue pushes himself in. He notices Samantha on the ground and Kurt leaning next to her. His eyes widen and tell everyone to back up. "Kurt, what happened?" Mr. Shue asks him. "We were walking and Karofsky pushed her down the stairs." Mr. Shue turns to Samantha "Can you tell me how many fingers I am holding up?" He asks her, holding up two. "I don't know, four? I can't tell my head hurts too much." When he removes her hand from her head he notices blood coming from the left side. Looking toward Kurt, he says "I need you to help me lift her; she has to get to the nurse" Kurt obeys, they help her to the nurse and the nurse calls an ambulance.

_Later in the day at the beginning of glee rest of the members notice that Samantha is missing and that Kurt is unusually quiet. Puck smirks and says "What's with you, did one of your designer's bags come out to be terrible?" "Shut up, Puckerman" "Jeez, I was just kidding." "I don't care!" "Ok that's enough!" exclaims Mr. Shue. "Now listen up, I need to tell you all something." He says with a sad look in his eyes. They all start exchanging glances. "Earlier today one of our members was hurt severely and was taken to the hospital, so I would like it if you would all stop fighting and to keep her in your thoughts." Then everyone starts talking to each other, all very concerned. Tina asks Kurt what happened and everyone listens in. He tells her that Karofsky pushed Samantha down the stairs. Hearing this, they all become irate; well all except Santana who still is mad at her. "I can't believe that! Even that douche should know not to hurt girls!" Puck cries. "Especially our girl, just wait till I get my hands on him!" bellows Mercedes. While contemplating ways to hurt Karofsky nobody notices Kurt leaving the room._

The EMTs have just moved her into the ambulance; she had passed out so she had to be strapped into the stretcher.

_Outside Kurt gets into his car and visits her at the hospital. "I'm looking for Samantha Wexler." He mentions to the nurse on duty. "She's on level 3 room 206" "Thanks" When he reaches her room he looks to her bed and cannot believe that the girl lying there is his one of his friends. He pulls up a chair next to her and just stares at her. A doctor walks in to check up on her. She notices Kurt and introduces herself. "Hello, I'm doctor Remy." He shakes her hand. "Is she going to be ok?" "Well the fall she had gave her quite a bump and she may need a neck brace, but other than that she should be fine." He looks a might bit relieved hearing this. Kurt asks the doctor a few more questions and Samantha starts to wake up. Doctor Remy perceives this and examines her, before leaving she tells Kurt that she might not be able to talk due to fatigue. Kurt sits down. "Hey Samantha, how are you feeling?" She just nods to him assuring that she's feeling alright. Then she points to the glass of water by her bed. He hands her the cup. They exchange conversation for a while well mostly Kurt, she just nods. After some time she starts to fall asleep and he leaves._

_Later that week Samantha is well enough to leave the hospital, but not without some pain killers, and instructions to take it easy for a few days. She walks into school. She is bombarded with a bunch of questions. "Guys, relax. The doctors say I'll be alright, I just have to take it easy for a while." "We were so worried; I still want to get my hands on Karofsky for doing what he did to you." Changing the subject, Samantha utters that they should have a sleepover. They all liked this idea and agreed to come. _

_That Sunday "Ok; what else do I need to do?" She says looking around. "I've cleaned the house; got the chips, dips, sodas, and games" Suddenly someone was ringing her doorbell. She went to the door. "Hey, Mercedes. Do you want to come in?" "Sure. Nice place you've got." She says coming in. "Thanks, you do know the party doesn't start for another hour." Samantha says looking at her watch. "I know. I just felt like helping you set up." "Thanks, but I don't think I need any." Thinking swiftly she remembers that she needs a few more things. "Actually, I do. Can you help me choose some first-rate movies?" she asks leading her over to the case which had hundreds of CD's movies. "Sure." Looking at the rack "Hey, I didn't know you were a John Lennon fan." Motioning towards the rack "Yeah, I just love his music. OH! Look at the time I have to get ready. If anyone comes you can let them in." She says going up the stairs._

"Wait! I think I should come to." Kurt tells them. The EMTs look at each other then back at Kurt "Are you sure, kid? I mean there might not be enough room with the stretcher and all." One of them tells him. "Please! She's my friend." He tells them with sorrowful eyes. "Alright get in" He gets into the ambulance and the speed off towards Lima General Hospital.

On the way to the hospital she starts to seize. Kurt is frightened as the two paramedics work feverishly to stop the seizure.

_A few hours after the party started everyone is there, even Santana. Everyone is having a great time. They played some video games, watched a couple of movies and even played truth or dare. They were starting another movie when Samantha says "Before we start the movie, I have to get something." "What is it?" "You'll just have to wait and see." She says deceitfully with a smile. She leaves the room. Everyone turns back and start talking. Then all of a sudden someone's voice pops up. "I don't even know why I'm here." It is Santana. "What do you mean?" Says Brittney "Well for one I hate the bitch who invited us" "How can you say such a thing?" Rachel exclaims "She only wanted to do something nice for us" "Yeah but the only reason she acts like this because she wants attention" "No she doesn't, she did this cause she likes us and from my perspective it looks like she is at least trying to amends with you" declares Kurt. "Another thing, she is the ugliest person I have ever met. Ugh have you even looked at her face." Santana remarks making a disgusted look "God, what is with you?" Tina asks. "I mean I knew you were mean but now you're just being nasty." "Oh yeah? How?" Santana asks. "Like how you're making her sound like she's an unattractive, attention-hungry, bitch." Kurt declares. Almost everyone agrees with him. "Well she is the worst person ever; all she's ever done is act like a retard." Says Santana. It is then that they notice Samantha standing in the door way with a silver tray containing a cake and a cake cutter. "Hey Samantha" Kurt says rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey" she says quietly, walking in and sitting down on the floor setting the cake down with her. Everyone continues talking to each other forgetting about the movie and everything Santana had said. Though Samantha looks quite pale. Kurt notices that something is bothering the small girl and asks her "Hey, you ok?" "Yeah, I'm…fine." "You sure?" "Uh, yeah" _

Running into the emergency room with Kurt behind them, an ER doctor runs up to them. "What have we got?" "Samantha Wexler, 16 year old female, pushed down a flight of stairs, she is bleeding out of her left temporal region and she had a seizure enroute to the hospital." The ER doctors take the stretcher and are going to a different wing of the hospital. Kurt tries to follow but a nurse stops him "I have to go with her, let me go" "Sir, don't worry, they just have to run a few tests to make sure there is nothing wrong. Why don't you go sit in the waiting room and I'll let you know when you can see her." She tells him kindly. He reluctantly finds a seat.

_Later that night when everyone is asleep Kurt wakes up from a sudden dream. Looking at his watch he whispers "1:32 am? Ugh, too early" to himself. He looks around at everyone, they are still asleep. Then when he looks over to where Samantha had laid out her sleeping bag, she isn't there. He leaves the room to go look for her. The only sound is the ticking of the grandfather clock downstairs._

_When he passes by the study he hears a faint noise. Listening to the noise he realizes that it's singing. The voice singing was soft and pure yet slightly pained. _

_The singing stops and he opens the door. He finds that Samantha is on the floor leaning against the window with her head turned away. "Your voice is so beautiful." He says in a soft voice. She turns to him with tears in her eyes. "Kurt! What are you doing up?" She says with shock, quickly trying to wipe her tears away. "I woke up and noticed that you weren't in the room. What's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong with me. Why do you want to know?" "You__ seemed a little uneasy tonight, plus you're on the floor crying." "I'm fine, ok? Just leave me alone" she snaps at him in a low voice. "I was just trying to talk to you." He says snapping back. "Talk? Well, I think you've done enough talking with your little friends over there." She barks at him quietly "What are you talking about?" He says angrily and confusedly. "I'm talking about what you said about me back there, that I was __an 'unattractive, attention-hungry, bitch.'" She says with incredible amounts of anger. _

"_You heard that?" All anger disappearing from the conversation. "Yeah and I saw everyone else agreeing with you too." She says putting her back against the wall. He sits next to her. "I can't believe that I actually trusted you; that I thought that I had made some real friends that actually liked me." She says passively "But no, the world just loves to fuck with me." __Sensing how upset she is he asks her "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She turns again to look at him. "What do you mean?" "I mean what happened to you that made you think this way." "I'd rather not tell you. Some things are better left unrevealed" "Tell me" "Do you really want to know?" He nods. "Well it all started back when I was in kindergarten…" __***flashback***_

"_**I can't wait to go to school mommy" says a little girl with pigtails and a blue sundress. "What do you think the other kids will be like?" "I don't know sweetheart, but I do know that you are going to have a lot of fun." She and her mother are in her car. The little girl is in the back. **_

_**They arrive at the school. "Ok, the paper says that you are in room 231." Her mother reads off the paper. "…229, 230, 231. Ah here we are." They open the door and there are kids playing everywhere. They walk into the room and Samantha Just stares in wonder. A woman who looks to be in her mid-50's walks over to them. "Hi, my name is Mrs. Kelly." She says shaking Samantha's mother's hand. "I'll be your teacher." She says bending down to Samantha's level. "What's your name?" "Samantha" "Well it's nice to meet you Samantha. Would you like to go sit on the rug over there?" She says pointing to the rug. "We are about to have circle time." "Ok" she says merrily skipping over to the rug. Mrs. Kelly turns back to Samantha's mom. "Here is her backpack and her lunch." "Thank you" Mrs. Kelly says putting the bags over in the cubby area. "Have a good day at school sweetie." Her mother says walking out of the class room. "Okay everyone, circle time!" **_

_**Everyone starts heading towards the circle. "Good morning class." "Good morning Mrs. Kelly" "Class, this is Samantha. Samantha would you like to introduce yourself to the class." "Hello" she says waving shyly. She sits back down. **_

_**Later during recess, Samantha is on the slide. A boy and some of his friends come over to her. "Move over, I want to go down on the slide." "But it's my turn." "No, it's mine now get off." "No, I was here first." She says staying in her spot. "I'll tell on you." She still doesn't move from her spot. "Mrs. Kelly, Samantha won't let me go on the slide." "Samantha, I need you to get off the slide and let Jason have a turn." "But, I haven't taken mine yet." "Jason is this true?" "No, she just wants the slide all to herself." He says lying through his perfectly straight teeth. "I need you to get off the slide Samantha." "But he's lying, it's still my turn." "I'm giving you to the count of 3 or you'll go into time out." She still is on the slide. "One…Two… Come on Samantha. Two and a Half…Three. Okay Samantha, time out." She says grabbing her arm. "But I didn't do anything, Mrs. Kelly" She drags her over to the steps. "You are going to sit and stay there until recess is finished and think about what you did." "But I didn't do anything." She says to Mrs. Kelly who is walking away. She looks over to the slide and Jason is sticking his tongue out at her. She looks away and to the ground. She starts crying.**_

"_It just got worse as the years went on, it went from simple lying to full blown harassment. I told my parents and they tried to help and for a little bit it was working. But things went back to being terrible really quickly. It actually seemed to become a requirement to harass me."_

_**We now see a teenage Samantha walking in a hallway. It is the start of her**__**freshman year. "Hey Samantha! I heard that **__**every girl has the right to be ugly, but I see that you abused the privilege you stupid kike! Hahahaha" A cheerleader yells to her. She continues walking down the hall ignoring their comments**__._

"_They would throw stuff at me, not just the milkshakes, but garbage, books, tape, lunches, basically anything in arms reach. But it didn't get really bad until I had ousted the fact that I was Bisexual."_

"_**Oh look it's a Jewish faggot." "Careful Joey, don't go near it, I hear those things carry diseases." "Ok John." Two boys say passing by Samantha, throwing stuff at her then laughing. She ignores them, but on the inside she is slowly cracking**__. _

"_It did get a little better for a few weeks, because I had made a friend, who I thought were just like me, an outcast. I felt like everything was going to be okay because he stuck with me through thick and thin. Later I found out that he was just one of them. I guess it's true, that no one will ever like me." She puts her head between her knees, sobbing. _

_Lifting her head a little bit but still looking to the floor and shaking her head slightly she says "I-I'm so sorry" "Oh no, baby you have nothing to be sorry about." He says in a sensitive manner. "Yes I do, I didn't want you to put you through the harsh memories of my life. I'm sorry that I got mad at you, I'm sorry for accusing you of something, I'm sorry for a lot of things. I have just made too many mistakes in my life." He looks at her with a serious face saying in a firm yet gentle voice "No, don't you ever; EVER feel like you have to be sorry for everything. Look, look at me." He puts his finger under her chin lifting it until he can see her eyes, her sobs becoming sniffles. "You didn't make any mistakes in your life and I find it incredibly hard for someone to ever hate you." She casts her gaze away from him. "What I don't understand is how someone so sweet like you would and still has to suffer from those types of assholes." "Just look at me, I'm bi, Jewish, short, and not all that pretty. But, I've been resisting for years and I just can't anymore. I'm breaking down like a pile of compost." He's still looking at her with his glasz eyes, expecting her to say more. But she doesn't. "Hey Samantha?" "Yeah?" She says turning to him. "I don't see that person you're talking about." She rolls her eyes at this as she turns away. "All I can see is a beautiful girl, who just needs a little help in the confidence department." It still looks as if she doesn't believe him._

"_Can you sing me that song?" He asks her, seeking the need for a distraction "What song?" "The song you were singing before." "Sure, but I'm warning you, it may break your heart" She clears her throat._

_**Hello darkness, my old friend  
>I've come to talk with you again<br>Because a vision softly creeping  
>Left its seeds while I was sleeping<br>And the vision that was planted in my brain  
>Still remains<br>Within the sound of silence**_

In restless dreams I walked alone  
>Narrow streets of cobblestone<br>'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
>I turned my collar to the cold and damp<br>When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
>That split the night<br>And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
>Ten thousand people, maybe more<br>People talking without speaking  
>People hearing without listening<br>People writing songs that voices never share  
>And no one dared<br>Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools", said I, "You do not know  
>Silence like a cancer grows<br>Hear my words that I might teach you  
>Take my arms that I might reach you"<br>But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
>And echoed<br>In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
>To the neon god they made<br>And the sign flashed out its warning  
>In the words that it was forming<br>And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
>And tenement halls"<br>And whispered in the sounds of silence

_Kurt is tearing up as she finishes the song, and she as well has her head down with a small amount of salty water escaping her eyes. "This song describes my life." Smirking a little bit she says "You know, I've actually contemplated killing myself because of this." Looking at her with fear in his eyes, he says "Please, don't kill yourself. Too many people love you and would miss you like crazy if you ever did. Don't say that again, ever." She pinky swears to him that she wouldn't. _

_After a while of just sitting there in the quiet, Kurt starts to feel something heavy on his shoulder. He turns and sees that Samantha has fallen asleep. He wants to wake her up but decides against it. While looking at her for a little bit; her gentle, periodic breathing sends him into a peaceful slumber. _

_The next morning Mercedes wakes up to find neither Kurt nor Samantha are in the room. She walks into the hall and almost passes by the study. Turning towards the study she catches a sight that softens her heart. She walks back into the room to get her phone so she can take a picture. Hearing Mercedes' footsteps, Rachel wakes up. "Good morning, Mercedes, you're up early." "I was just coming to get my phone." "Why?" "You want to see something?" Rachel nods. Following her, they stop in front of the study. "What are we doing in front of the study?" Rachel asks in her normal voice. She is immediately shushed by Mercedes. "Look and you'll see why" She tells her in a quiet voice. "Aww that is so adorable" Rachel says as Mercedes takes the picture. Kurt and Samantha are asleep in each other's embrace. "Should we wake them up?" "Yeah, I guess we should." They walk into the study quietly. "Kurt…Kurt" They say, gently shaking him. He wakes up lifting his arms off the sleeping girl and yawning. "Morning sleepy head" "Where am I?" "You're on the floor, silly" Then all of the night's events rush back into his head. "Oh yeah" He says now fully awake, looking at the girls. Suddenly he says "Does anyone else smell smoke?" "Strangely… yes" Rachel says. Samantha is awake now. "Huh?" The smoke registers through her brain. "Smoke?" The turn and see her getting up. _

_She runs down stairs, they follow her. The smoke is coming from the bathroom. Samantha opens the door and there are giant flames. She gasps. They all run up the stairs, except for Samantha, wake everyone up and tell them to go downstairs and get out of the house. They get up, their tired brains not getting what's going on but figure it out when they smell the smoke. _

_They get outside, everyone scared crazy, and the fire department is there. _

_Sam notices that Rachel is worriedly looking around. He asks her what's wrong. "I can't find Samantha." "Shit!" he says and runs into the house. _

_The smoke is extremely thick. He covers his mouth and starts looking for her. When he is near the kitchen he hears her screaming for help. He shouts back. "Sam! Is that you?" "Where are you?" "I'm close to the stairs! I can't see through the smoke!" He went as fast as he could through all of the fallen debris and he finds her clutching a picture frame in her arms. He lifts her up over his shoulder and carries her outside._

In the MRI room, "Well nothing is wrong with her brain. You can unload her." The doctor tells the technician. The technician starts to move the X-ray machine. "Wait, stop" the doctor says as he spots something. The technician stops. "Zoom in on that" He says pointing to the screen. He zooms in. "Oh my god, her whole pelvic region is completely opaque" He says with shock.

_When they are outside he sets her down in the grass, both coughing terribly. The firefighters and everyone else who is there rushes over to them. After the firefighters check them out they turn back to putting the fire out. _

"_My house" She stares at her house and drops to her knees with devastation. "Well, at least now you can live anywhere but here." She turns and finds that it is Santana who said this. "Why?" she says to Santana. "Why do you hate me so? I have never done anything to you, have I?" "Because you're a bitch" "I am no such thing!" "Yes you are" "How am I a bitch?" She says with a hand on her hip. "Well, it doesn't really matter because I know that whoever caused the fire was a lot nicer than you" Samantha looks at Santana with sudden shock. "You started the fire!" "Yeah? So what?" "So what? SO WHAT? Do you realize that I have nowhere to live now? How much this house cost me? Or the fact that you caused thousands of dollars' worth of damage?" "I honestly don't care; I just want you out of my life" _

_By now everyone is just watching them argue. _

"_Ugh, I can't have a pleasant argument with you while you're holding this piece of junk" Santana says ripping the frame from Samantha's hands. "Hey! Give that back!" She declares trying to reach it while Santana holds it in the air. "Oh you want this?" She throws it on the ground then stomping on it. "Oops?" Santana says with a content smile on her face. Samantha looks to the ground then to Santana. "YOU BITCH!" She says, with an archaic growl in her throat, trying to get a good hold of Santana, while Puck, Finn, and Sam have a hard time restraining her. They are surprised at how much strength the girl has. _

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST BROKE?" She screams with tears running down her smoke smudged face. "Like I said before I don't care" "YOU BROKE THE LAST FUCKING MEMORY OF MY FUCKING FAMILY!" "Oh please, what you should be worrying about right now is that your parents are going to come home and be pissed about what happened to their house." "DON'T YOU GET IT? I DON'T HAVE ANY! SO, WHILE AT LEAST YOU HAVE SOME, I DON'T. I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING ON MY OWN! YOU CAN GET BASICALLY ANYTHING YOU WANT FROM YOUR'S! BUT I DON'T HAVE THAT PRIVILAGE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS LIVING BY YOURSELF, GETTING PAID JUST ENOUGH TO GET BY, FROM A MOTHER FUCKING TAXI COMPANY? BELIEVE ME IT'S HARD. DO YOU THINK THAT I WANTED TO MOVE HERE? HELL NO! I JUST WANT TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE WITH PARENTS AND FRIENDS WHO LOVE AND SUPPORT ME AND EVEN THAT IS TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR. YOU ARE A SELFISH, COLD HEARTED BITCH; YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND THINK OF WHAT YOU ARE ACTUALLY DOING TO PEOPLE!" She shrieks._

"_Now it's my turn, imp." Samantha gets even more riled up at this. "Let's see, where should we start? Oh yeah! Why should I believe anything you say? You're just a poor, ugly, dim, cunt that has no place in this world. I don't need you or anyone else telling me what to do." Samantha stops struggling. "I can't take this anymore!" She says walking away. _

"_The only reason you're walking away is because you are the biggest tramp in the world and are too scared to admit that!" Then Samantha whips her body around so fast someone would have thought she were the devil himself. "You know what Santana? Kiss…my…ass. I have been nothing but nice to you and how do you repay me? You repay me with a knife in my back. And I'm going to say this once and only once, the person I was staring at in glee club that day wasn't your supposed boyfriend, but actually you and before I got to know the real you, you seemed as if you'd be a half decent person. I came here and thought that this was going to be a new start with new people, who were essentially nice, in my life. But I guess we all make errors. Nice fucking job." "Samantha-" "Fuck you!" She yells before storming off. _

_It is Mercedes' turn to get mad. "You know, before she came here I had actually thought that you had been coming to terms with your cruelty and I was even considering becoming your friend. But forget that shit." She says before leaving the scene. "Whatever" She says turning to the group, all of whom are now glaring at her, as they start to walk away. "What? The bitch deserved it." "Fuck you, Lopez" It is Lauren who says this. Brittney stays behind to talk to Santana. "That was really mean, Santana" Then she walks off. "But, Brittney- Wait!" She is already gone. The sky starts to cloud up._

_Kurt walks around the corner and finds Samantha, with her back against the fence, tears running down her cheeks. "Hey, how you doing?" "How do you think I'm doing?" She asks rhetorically, turning her head towards Kurt. "Come on, we're going for a walk." Samantha shrugs, getting up and they start walking. _

"_What happened back there?" "You saw everything, you should know" "I heard you state a few things while you and Santana were fighting." "What do you mean?" "Like how you don't have a family." "Oh that, I rather wouldn't like to go through that story" She says being evasive. "Tell me, please" "Fine, the farthest I can remember is back when my grandfather died. I was 4 years old at the time." She tells him her story as she reminisces what happened to every single one of her relatives who had died. "Then, at the age of 12, my parents died. I recall that it was an overcast day, just like this one. School was out that day and I was at home…"_

_**Samantha is in the living room watching TV, wondering where in the world her parents are. The doorbell rings. She puts the TV on mute and gets up to answer the door. There are two unknown people standing in front of the door. "Samantha Wexler?" "Yes?" "We are with Palm Beach county morgue. You need to come with us." She follows them into their car, curiously. Inside the morgue she sees her parents "No, no way. Please tell me this is just some cruel prank." She says with wide eyes and a serious face. "This is not a prank Samantha, I'm sorry." The person says. Both people step out of the doorway and start to leave. "Wait! Can you at least tell me what happened?" "Wait!" She yells chasing after them as they walk away. She stops knowing she won't be able to find them, and then puts her head in her hands.**_

_They are near a field when Kurt notes that Samantha is looking somewhat a greenish color. They stop near a bench and she bends down and she starts to heave. He moves to her level and then puts his hand on her back, rubbing it in small circles. She finishes, leaving her slightly weaker and fairly exhausted. They get up slowly. "Sorry for doing that in front of you. It just that out of all of my memories this memory is too painful." "It's ok, we all have moments that are too harsh for us to handle." "Really?" "Yeah, even I have something" "I don't mean to be mean but what could you have experienced that is almost as bad or worse than being the sole survivor of your family?" She asks deadpanning. "My mom died when I was eight" She looks at him with shock. "That's terrible; it must be hard for you" "It is but she left this world peacefully" he says taking a deep, shaky breath. "Well at least there's some closure there" "yeah"_

_The sky gets a darker and it starts to thunder a little. "Drat! We don't have an umbrella, my clothes will be ruined." She laughs at this. "You don't cease to amaze me, Kurt Hummel." "What's so funny?" "We can be talking about the most serious thing and the first thought in your head is your clothes." He starts laughing to. "Hey I guess you're right, but what can I say we are who we are." She starts a tickle fight. They continue tickling each other and laughing until "ouch!" Samantha exclaims grabbing her side. "Are you alright? I didn't poke you too hard did I?" He asks her concerned. "I don't know all I know is that my side hurts like crazy." "Let me take a look" "Alright, but not out here" They get up and leave._

"Samantha Wexler?" The nurse calls out. The whole glee club is there now, they all get up at her name. The nurse walks over to them. "I need to speak to a legal guardian" "We don't know where they are" Rachel says "Oh, let me just check that" She says to them as she walks over to her computer. She types in her name and they find out that she has no living relatives among other things. "Seeing that she has no guardians can I please speak to someone who is close to her?" Kurt volunteers.

She walks him over to a secluded spot. He is still in shock about finding that she doesn't have family to take care of her. "What I was going to tell her guardians was that her head is fine but when the doctors were performing the X-ray they had found something in the uterine area of her pelvis and that they need to perform surgery." "Oh my god" "And seeing as she is a minor she needs consent from a legal guardian."

_Fortunately, Kurt's house is a few blocks near there. They walk into the house and go down stairs to his room. _

_Kurt tells her to sit anywhere. She sits on his bed. Kurt walks over to her and lays his hand on her shoulder. She starts to tense up when this occurs. Observing this he says "Relax, it's not as if I'm a sexual predator." rolling his eyes. _

_She eases a little bit, he sits next to her. "Tell me where it hurts" He says moving his hand on her side gingerly. He touches one spot, her back stiffens and she takes a sharp inhale of air. Lifting the shirt, he looks at the spot and there is a large bruise there. He looks at her body with concerned eyes. He lifts her shirt up a little more and there is another. As he slowly takes off her shirt, reveals several bruises ranging in size, from small to large, and in color, black and blue to yellow and green; they are easily seen against her pallid skin. _

"_How did you get these?" Moving his horror-filled eyes to her face. Her eyes become filled with pain at what she is about to tell him. "I was raped" she mumbles under her breath quietly, though not quiet enough. His eyes flicker with anger. "Was it Karofsky?" His fists clenching. She lowers her head but doesn't answer. "I swear I'm going to get him back." She lifts her head abruptly "No!" "You have to let someone deal with him." "It wasn't Karofsky." She replies forcefully. "Who then?" She swallows hard. "Do you remember last night, when I told you what happened to me before I came to McKinley?" "Yes" "Do you remember the kid I told you about? Jason?" "Right" "He is actually the reason I moved here. So I could escape him. He started all of that bullying in my old high school after I told him that I didn't want to be his girlfriend. I still continued to deny him, and then after a while…. he raped me." She tells him with chest pounding. His eyes soften. _

"_After he had taken my virginity, I left so he wouldn't be able to harm me." Her body trembles at the thought, tears coming to her eyes. "God, I feel so feeble." She says wiping her tears. "Why?" "I never really cry in front of anyone; which I've done like 3 times today. Plus I ran away from the source of my problems." "It was an emotionally heavy day and you ran away from a person who had harmed you. You're not weak, your just doing what you believe is right." "Comment je suis devenu un ami comme vous?" She asks turning her whole body towards him. "I didn't know you spoke French." "Maintenant, vous n'avez." "Je parle aussi __français__" They have an entire conversation in French, talking about everything imaginable. _

_Then they hear a voice and someone coming down stairs. They look up and see that it is Carole. "Kurt? I just got back from the store and I saw that your jacket was in the wash- Who's this?" She says motioning towards Samantha. "Carole, this is Samantha Wexler. Samantha, Carole Hummel. Samantha recently moved here from Florida." "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hummel." She says in a soft voice, shaking Carole warmly by the hand. "Oh please, call me Carole." "Okay, Carole" "So how are you liking Lima so far Samantha?" Releasing her grip. "All I can say is that it is completely different from Florida." "Well that's Lima for you." She turns to Kurt. "Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure" He follows Carole upstairs. _

"_Is everything alright, Kurt?" "What do you mean?" "I mean with your friend. She seemed a little… off." "She's just been through a lot lately." "Like what?" She asks with slight apprehension in her voice. He lets her know of everything that happened, past and present. "Oh my, she experienced all of that?" He nods his head confirming everything he had said. "Do you mind if I go talk to her for a second?" "Not at all." She heads down the basement stairs, Samantha is sitting on the bed. "Samantha?" She lifts and turns her head towards Carole. "Yeah?" Carole comes over to her and sits next to her. She looks like she is about to say something but instead hugs Samantha. After hugging "Thank you for the hug, but why?" "Kurt told me everything. That's a lot to carry especially at your age, sweetheart." "Oh" "Do you need a place to stay?" "Yes, but I don't want to be a burden." "It'll be fine. I'll talk to Kurt's dad about it, you can stay in the guest room if you like." "Thank you very much, Carole." "It's really no problem at all." She says putting a hand on her shoulder._

_Later at glee Samantha asks if she can say something. "Sure, Samantha, go ahead" She gets up and walks over to the middle of the room. "I want to start off by apologizing for acting the way I have, especially you Santana. I want to be the bigger person and say sorry for anything I might have done to offend any of you. I've just been going through a tough time and I feel as if this song will help you all understand how I am feeling."_

_**I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kind of boring  
>Need something that I can confess<strong>_

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw me wink, no<br>I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

My God  
>Amazing that we got this far<br>It's like we're chasing all those stars  
>Who's driving shiny big black cars<p>

And every day I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
>And when a situation rises, just write it into an album<br>Seen it straight to go  
>I don't really like my flow, no, so<p>

Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
>Got no family I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'mma tell you everything<p>

So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

All my secrets away  
>All my secrets away<p>

_The group erupts in applause as she finishes the song. She smiles a small smile; then goes to sit in her seat. "Samantha, that was fantastic! I don't think that anyone has really gotten to the heart of what glee club is really about, until you! Again that was just fantastic!" Mr. Shue addresses her. "I think we've found the assignment for this week. I want each and every one of you to find a song that goes really deep and expresses the real you."_

_Later that week everyone is getting more and more anxious for prom, especially the girls (i.e. Quinn, Santana, and Lauren). Samantha and Kurt are planning their outfits for prom at Kurt's house when the doorbell rings. "Hold that page Samantha. I have to get the door." "Sure" He gets up to go answer the door and she goes back to planning their outfits. Kurt and the person who was at the door come down to the room. "Samantha, I want you to meet someone." She lifts her head and does a double take; the person standing in the room with Kurt is someone from her past. Her eyes widen with shock. "This is my boyfriend-" She walks over to them "Blaine?" she says in a hushed voice. "Samantha?" "Is that really you?" "Yeah, it's me" "Oh Blaine" She says as they give each other an everlasting hug. "My god, it's been years!" Kurt is really happy and really confused at the present situation. "You guys know each other?" "We were best friends in junior high" She says. "I had no clue you were here. I would have come seen you." "Well I moved just recently plus I didn't know you lived here either." "Right right. How are you? How's your family?" He asks noticing how much she had changed since the last time they saw each other. "I'm good, I guess. My family's….gone." She says with a slightly serious expression. "Oh man, I'm so sorry." He says a little sadder. Changing the subject she asks "So, do you go to McKinley also?" "No, I go to Dalton Academy up near Westerville." "Well that stinks but at least I'll get to see you whenever you come by." "That's cool"_

_Later, Kurt shows his outfit, a black suit with matching kilt, to everyone who is sitting in the living room. "Dude, that rocks. It's like gay brave heart" Finn mentions to him. He smiles at this. Burt takes a look at Kurt "I don't like it" "Well of course you don't like it. It isn't finished yet." "What I mean is it looks like your trying to get attention." "It is prom. Aren't I supposed to get attention? Please give me some back up here Blaine." "I agree with your dad, Kurt. With all of the bullying that went on are you sure you want to dress like that?" Blaine tells him. "Of course I do! I'm not going to quit wearing what I like just because of what people think. Prom is about pleasure not fear. I'm keeping the outfit!" He says then stomping out of the room and going down stairs. _

"_So what did they think of it?" Samantha asks anxiously. "They didn't like it. They thought that because of the bullying I shouldn't wear something like this." He says crossly. "I think you should, it looks great. Also we worked really hard on it. I'm not letting this outfit go to waste." "Finally! Someone who agrees." He says as he goes to his hanging chair. "Hey, by the way, who are you bringing to prom?" He asks inquisitively. "I don't have anyone so I'm just gonna go by myself." "You can come with me and Blaine if you like." "That would be great!"_

_Before the prom Kurt and Samantha are getting ready. Blaine arrives, dressed in a black tux with matching tie and a white dress shirt, to come with them and Kurt answers the door. Kurt walks to the guest room to see if Samantha is ready yet. He knocks on her door "Samantha! Blaine's here." From behind the door "Ok! I'm almost ready." He walks back out to the living room. "She'll be out soon." He tells Blaine. Finn comes into the room; he is also dressed in a tux. "Hey Blaine" "Hey Finn" They chat for a while waiting for her. She comes into the living room. "I'm ready, guys" They turn and their jaws drop. "Wow" Her long chocolate hair cascades down past her shoulders tapering off into soft curls at the bottom and she is wearing a strapless, white gown that shapes perfectly around her body, a pair of white heels, and a simple silver necklace. "What? Oh it's too much isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have worn the necklace." "No, it's perfect." Finn mentions as he stares at her. Kurt has to elbow him to get him to stop and reminds him that he has to go pick up Quinn._

_Getting into their separate cars, Finn drives off to Quinn's while Kurt, Samantha and Blaine head off to prom. They arrive at prom and a lot of the guys ogle her as if she was a piece of meat. Jacob follows her around everywhere, trying to get into her panties but eventually quits after her fist collides with his shoulder when he follows her into the bathroom. The prom goes smoothly, or as smoothly as it can get if you count the fact that Finn and Jesse have been kicked out for fighting and Artie is being interrogated by Coach Sylvester for spiking the punch, that is until it is time for prom king and queen to be announced. The king is declared and it is Dave Karofsky. Everyone applauds him as he takes the title with triumph. When the queen is announced "Kurt Hummel" everyone is shocked and the silence is deafening. He runs off, humiliated, with Blaine and Samantha entail, though Samantha loses sight of them. _

_When she finds them Kurt is already being consoled by Blaine. "Kurt! I'm so sorry, I never thought it would turn out like this." "What are you talking about?" "I started the ballot, the ballot box for prom king was already gone and I felt that I should do something nice for you, but I didn't think it all the way through. I never wanted to hurt you; I just wanted you to be happy. I am really truly tremendously sorry" She says begging him for forgiveness. "If it's any consolation I at least believed in you." "I was never mad at you" he says to her seeing the look of guilt on her face. "I'm just upset that this whole thing ever happened." They hug each other. "I really think you deserve that crown Kurt. I don't think anyone else could pull it off better than you." It is those words that make him incredibly happy, especially because it comes from a friend. "Now, let's go back to the prom shall we?" Blaine states. _

_They head back to the gym and Kurt accepts the crown. "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton." Everyone is applauding Kurt for being so courageous for accepting the crown. "Now, may the King and Queen have their first dance?" Kurt steps down from the stage as the song dancing queen starts. Karofsky steps onto the dance floor and starts to dance with Kurt but decides he is too embarrassed to dance with him and walks away. Blaine steps in and they both dance together. _

_Balloons fall from the ceiling, but Samantha isn't dancing along with everyone else as she is by herself near the punch bowl watching everyone, tired from dancing before. Santana walks up to her. "It's your fault that I didn't win." "No it's not." "Yes it is, because if you hadn't dressed up like this everyone would have been focusing on me and voted for me." "I can't help if I want to look nice on prom night. Plus the reason barely anyone voted for you was because of how you've been treating them." Santana then proceeds to whack her, angrily. The punch has just enough force to send her into the snack table. The table collapses and refreshments land onto the floor. Santana has a smirk on her face and Samantha is on the floor covered in punch and food. "Really?" Samantha yells at Santana furiously before getting up and heading out of the gym. _

_She goes to the bathroom and finds that Rachel and Quinn are there. They stop what they are doing when they see that she is there and see that her once white dress is now red, she is dripping wet and that there is what looks like dip and food on her too. "Oh my god. What happened to you?" Quinn asks "I'll give you a hint. Her name starts with an S and she is going out with Dave Karofsky." She says through gritted teeth. They instantaneously know who she's talking about. "I am so sick of her acting like a child." She says as she tries to get off what she can, which isn't much. "Great, now the dress is ruined." She says to herself. "Are you alright?" "Well I'm covered in various foods, my dress is stained by red punch, my body is sticky in places that shouldn't be, and I think a bruise is forming on my face. But otherwise I'm fine." Then Santana walks into the restroom and spots Samantha. Samantha attempts to leave the restroom but Santana blocks her. "You're not going anywhere. I'm still not finished with you." She then ensues to beat her up. Nobody notices but Quinn runs out of the room to get help. Santana grabs a fistful of Samantha's hair and smashes her nose against the wall. "Santana stop it!" Rachel demands. "No, this little bitch deserves this. She has caused nothing but pain for me." By some miracle, Samantha somehow escapes the grasp on her hair and runs from the restroom in terror._

_She waits outside of the building on the steps. Everyone is exiting the gym now, all in good spirits. Kurt and Blaine step out and are chatting happily. They find Samantha. "What happened to you?" They ask simultaneously, noticing how terrible she looks with their good mood cut short. "That seems to be the famous question of the night." She says. "Are you alright?" Blaine says horrified by the fact that something similar had happened to him, had happened to her. "Another famous question." They look at her intently. "I guess I'm alright, though my arm and stomach hurt, I think my nose is bleeding, and I may get a black eye." "Come on, we should leave." They get into Kurt's car and before they drive off they make sure Samantha is ok. Just as she said her nose is bleeding, Kurt gives her a tissue. _

_Walking into Kurt's house they are met by Burt, Finn, and Carole who are lounging in the living room. Kurt walks into the house first and the two men ask him how prom was. "It was good, I guess, Blaine and I danced and surprisingly I won prom queen." They look at each other. "Don't worry I took it in stride even though it was a joke." "Well congratulations, man." Finn tells him. Kurt smiles but then his smile recedes "Though I can't say that prom went well for Samantha." They look concerned when they hear this. _

_Outside, Samantha and Blaine are walking up to the house "Are you sure you're alright?" Blaine asks her a little concerned. "I guess, though I think I may need a little help walking, I'm still feeling dizzy." She tells him. He walks behind her on the way up to the house and she stumbles a little. They stop in the doorway. "Samantha?" _

During the surgery her BP starts to drop. The surgeons look up at the monitor and give her an injection of medicine, but it doesn't work and she starts to flat line again. "I need a crash cart in here, now!" "Clear" They shock her.

_Then she collapses. He catches her and picks her up bridal style; he notices how light she is. He walks into the room with Samantha in his arms. Burt and Finn are the first to jump up at the sight of her, both of them upset. "What happened to her?" Burt asks Kurt and Blaine, enraged. "I don't really know." Kurt says. "Did she tell you anything about what had happened?" "No" Their voices raise slightly as more questions are asked and answered. Carole comes over to calm them down. "Okay hold up! Getting upset won't solve anything." She says, turning to Blaine "Take her into the guest room and get her cleaned up, I'll deal with them." He nods and walks to the guest room._

_In the room he closes the door, not wanting to hear the things being said outside of the room. Then he sits her gently in a chair found in the room and walks into the bathroom. There he finds everything he needs. "Thank god for first aid training" He says referring to the class he took over the summer. When he uses a cool, damp towel to wipe off some of the dirt and blood, she starts to come to. _

After three shocks she is brought back to life. "Good, she's stable" The tension in the room relaxes and they continue with the surgery.

"_Blaine?" She starts to get up but grabs her stomach, wincing. "Hey, hey, careful there, you're beat up pretty badly." He says to her, sitting her back down. "What happened?" She asks him. "I don't know. We brought you back here and you passed out. It looks though as if you were in a fight with someone." "Now I remember. And for the record we weren't in a fight. Santana beat me up." "Can you give me the details?" "I remember that everyone was dancing after Kurt had won prom queen, except for me I was hanging out by the refreshments because I didn't feel like dancing. Next thing I know Santana and I are in an argument about why she didn't win and she hit me hard enough on the face to force me into the snacks. I fell over, knocking the food over too. Most of it landed on me. I went to the restroom to clean myself up a bit. I found Quinn and Rachel there and we talked while I cleaned myself up. Then Santana walked into the restroom and batters me something fierce. I leave the restroom and wait for you and Kurt. Now here we are." She tells him as he cleans her up. "I honestly don't know what is up with that chick." She says shaking her head. He smirks "Neither do I" He touches a particularly sore spot on her arm causing her to hiss in pain. "Sorry" "It's alright. Is she usually this bitchy towards everyone or is it just me?" She asks him putting her arm down. "I honestly don't know, but from what Kurt's told me I think she has something against you." "I don't know what she could have against me, I've never done anything to her, except maybe yell at her for burning down my house and I was caught looking at her in glee." "She did what?" "Yeah she burned down my house" "Why would she do a thing like that?" "Hell as I know! But those things couldn't be it could they?" "Maybe, I don't know. I think you should ask her why." He says taking a bit of glass from the punch bowl out of her arm. She bites her lip making a low noise in her throat. "Can you warn me next time? And I already did, all she told me was that I'm a 'bitch'." "Sorry" He says referring to the glass. "She said that? Well for as long as I've known you, you've had a sensitive heart." "I know right! What could she possibly hate me for?" "I have no clue; bite down on the end of this brush." He says, handing her a brush when he finds a larger piece of splintered glass in her arm. "Why?" She says putting the brush in her mouth, getting a little nervous. "Cause this is going to hurt a lot" He says then taking the glass out. She bites down hard on the brush. She releases her grip. "Alright, it looks as if you'll be ok" He says as he finishes patching her up. "Thanks" "You're welcome, I'm always willing to help a friend that's been hurt." "I was talking about the conversation." "I know" He says smiling and hugging her. They get up with Blaine watching her as to make sure she does not pass out again. They leave the room._

"Dammit what's taking so long?" An anxious Santana says as she slams a magazine onto the coffee table. All of them are nervous. "These things take time and I didn't even know you cared about her, I thought you hated her." Mercedes says. "I don't care, I just want to get out of here, and the cologne on the guy sitting next to me is making me nauseous" She says defensively. Mercedes gives her an I-know-you're-lying-look. "Ok fine, I do care it's just I didn't know she didn't have a family or anything and I don't know how to feel around her. She just so sweet, it makes me feel weird." "That feeling is called love and a lot of people like her have that kind of effect. Don't worry a bunch of us are feeling the same way." She says smiling softly at Santana. She moves her seat next to the loud girl. "I just want her to be ok. When she gets out of there, I'm going to apologize to her." Mercedes put her hand on the Latina's back.

_The next week at school Samantha and Kurt walk through the halls. Kurt notices she's slightly more jumpy than before. The stop by her locker "Okay, what's going on with you?" "What do you mean?" She asks. "You've been acting weird." "How so?" "You zone out a lot lately and you keep turning your head." He says as she turns her head. "See, there you go again." "I'm sorry, I just have this weird feeling that someone is watching me and frankly it's creeping me out."_

_Just like she said someone was watching her, it was Santana. __***That's right, be afraid you little bitch. In soon time I will find your weak link.* **__She says in her mind with a smirk. She watches them walk away. _

_A while later, after some intense research, she finds out about Jason. She smiles with satisfaction, her goal to get Samantha out of her life will finally be reached, as she whips out her cell and calls him. A husky voice comes onto the phone. "Hello?" "Who is this?" "Jason?" "Yeah?" "This is Santana Lopez. I think I've found what you're looking for." She tells him everything about Samantha's whereabouts._

"_**Guys I need you to listen. I have an announcement to make." They are all paying full attention to him. "There is a new student who would like to join glee and I would like all of you to meet him." Samantha is giving her full attention, wanting to know who this person is. "Say hello to Jason" Mr. Shue says introducing a man in the room. He turns his head and looks directly at Samantha with an evil grin on his face. "I'm coming for you, cutie" then laughs a terrible, horrifying evil laugh. He grabs her shoulder and throws her across the room with the force of a wrecking ball. Coming over to her with lightning speed, he rips off her shirt. "You're a slut, you know that? You are a slut, a faggot, a shitfaced whore. You are nothing without me." "Y-yes sir" She says trembling. "Did I tell you to speak, slave?" He yells to her. Then he proceeds to slap her with immense force. "W-what what do you want from me?" She asks with a torrent of tears running down her face. "You know what I want, bitch" Then he starts to unzip his pants. "N-n-no! Please! Stop! Please!" "Shut up, you piece of shit! I'll do and get what I want when I want!" He starts to shake her.**_

_Kurt is shaking her gently, desperately trying to wake her from her nightmare. "Samantha, wake up! It's alright! Please wake up" She opens her eyes. Looking at him, breathing hard, she starts to calm down. "Oh Kurt! It's you" She whispers. "I heard you scream. Are you alright?" "I had a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you." She says with a catch in her voice. "It's alright, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to bed" But from the fact that she is shaken terribly, he can tell otherwise._

_A few days later in glee Mr. Shue comes into the room full of chattering teens. "Okay, Guys quiet down. I have an announcement to make." They are all paying full attention to him. "I know it's close to Nationals and all but we have a new student who would like to join glee." Samantha is giving her full attention, wanting to know who this person is. "Please welcome Jason Crenshaw" A tall guy walks into the room, he has short dark hair, a black goatee, and is very muscular. All color drains from Samantha's face. "Hey" He says waving slightly to the group. The group is interested in this new, sexy man who is in the room especially the girls and Kurt. He finds a seat next to Samantha and she freezes up. "Hey, cutie. I haven't seen you in a while." He says to her and this just makes her even more frightened. She gets up from her seat and dashes, tripping on the door frame, out of the room. Kurt runs after her. "What was that about?" He asks Mr. Shue. "I haven't a clue." Sam gets up and follows Kurt._

_Kurt finds her in a tightly curled ball, rocking back and forth, in the hallway in as if she were in a trance. He sits next to her a puts hand on her shoulder. She yanks is back immediately from his touch and huddles against the wall. "D-don't hurt m-me! P-please!" Her eyes are wide with fright. "Samantha, it's me!" "Leave me alone!" "It's me, Kurt, your friend." He places a soft hand against her delicate cheek. She starts to hyperventilate. He gets really worried not knowing what to do. _

_Sam walks up to them. "What's up with her?" He asks Kurt, noticing the worried look on his face. "I think she's having a panic attack; I don't know what to do" Sam now feels worried about the girl. Then he gets an idea. He sits down and tries to hold her and she tugs her shoulder away as she did before. "Why don't you try holding her? It usually works with my sister, but looking at the current state she's in she's going to need you." He asks Kurt. Kurt slowly gathers her up in a tight embrace, rocking her gently, whispering in her ear to relax. Eventually she becomes calm enough to talk. "Are you alright?" Kurt asks her still worried. Her eyes well up with tears. She shakes her head. "What's the matter sweetie?" "It's him, he's back." She says her voice cracking. "Who, Samantha? Who's back?" "Jason" She said looking up to him. "He's come back for me." She starts to sob uncontrollably into his chest. "Okay, I'm confused. Who's Jason?" Sam asks them perplexed. She lifts her head from Kurt's chest. "Please don't tell him" She says to Kurt with pleading eyes. "But I have to, he's sitting right there." He says to her. "Fine" She says laying her head, dejectedly, back against his chest. Kurt is now looking directly at Sam. "Before Samantha came here, she was bullied all of the time. A guy she knew had started the bullying. Eventually he felt as if it were his right to take the ultimate thing that is valuable to a teenage girl's social life and he did this through rape. The guy who had raped her was Jason." She starts to cry again. A sudden burst of ire ignites in Sam's belly. "How do you know he's here at McKinley?" Sam asks Samantha. "You saw the new guy at glee?" He nods his head. "That's him." He gets up and leaves angrily. "Sam? What are you doing" Kurt asks him. "He's going to fucking pay! Just wait till I get my hands on him." They get up and run after him. _

"_Sam, please. Don't do anything rash." Kurt says as they try to keep up with him. "I'm going to kill him." They walk into the choir room. "Hey asshole!" Jason turns around as Sam gets up in his face. "What gives you the right to hurt that girl, huh?" He says aiming at Samantha. "It's none of your business" "It is when you come to this school." No one has ever seen Sam this angry about anything. She looks at him with fearful eyes. "Don't do anything to him, I beg of you!" She says holding Sam's arm; they both are paying attention to her now. "Why shouldn't I? He fucking hurt you; someone has to teach him a lesson." "You don't understand. Look at him, he's twice your size and he has the strength of a bull elephant. He is also incredibly smart. If anyone even tries to mistreat him you can be sure that he'll come after them." Sam turns back to Jason. "You'd better listen to what cutie's saying." Jason tells Sam. "Cause she's right." He says with a laugh. They start to shove each other. "Alright that's enough!" Mr. Shue tells them sternly, managing to stop them. "Now what is going on between you two?" "Mr. Shue, Jason shouldn't be here, he sexually assaulted Samantha." All of the chatting and excitement that was in the room before was gone. "No I haven't." Jason says nervously. "Yes you did." "And where exactly did you get this information?" "From me, Jason" She says firmly. Jason's eyes spark with fire. "You know you're not supposed to speak, don't you?" "I can and I will. You took my life away, but I'm not going to let you do that anymore. I think you would be doing me and my friends a favor here if you leave, NOW" She tells him powerfully. "You little bitch! You know better than to talk to me like that in front of people!" He shouts as he stomps over to her. Standing her ground she says "Every time you harm me, you're only harming yourself." "You think I'm going to listen to a whore like you, you worthless piece of trash?" He lifts up his hand to strike her and he does, causing her to shriek. Sam pounces on him then, beating him up. Mr. Shue pulls Sam off of Jason and takes both of them to Figgins._

_In Figgins office, "Now, what seems to be the problem?" "These two were fighting." Mr. Shue tells Figgins. "What were you fighting about?" The two boys say their experience at that same time. "Enough! I will ask each of you individually what happened." Mr. Shue takes Jason with him while Figgins talks to Sam. When he is done with Sam, Sam leaves the room while Jason says his piece. "Shue, I'm going to need to talk to Samantha Wexler." He leaves the room and retrieves her._

"_Are you okay?" Mercedes asks the stiff girl. Everyone is surrounding her. Staring out into space, Samantha puts a hand to her cheek. "I forgot what it feels like to be slapped by him." She says calmly yet faintly. "Samantha?" Mercedes asks slightly worried. "Huh?" She says, being shaken out of her frozen state. "I asked if you were alright." "Oh, I'm fine" __Mr. Shue walks into the room and tells her that Principal Figgins wants to see her. _

"_You wanted to see me sir?" "Yes, Ms. Wexler. Please have a seat." He says motioning towards the chair. She sits down getting a little worried. "Samantha, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to have to suspend you." "What! Why and for how long?" "For 10 days, because when Mr. Crenshaw told me that you were threatening him and that you had told Mr. Evans to harm him." "I only told him what was true and he back handed me across the face which is what caused Sam to jump on him, it wasn't not anything I said, I should not be penalized for their actions." She says as calmly as she can. "If you have a problem with the school's justice system please make an appointment with the school's advisory board." "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THE KID CUFFS ME ON THE FACE AND HE GETS OFF SCOT FREE! BUT IF I JUST SO HAPPEN TO WANT TO PROTECT ME AND MY FRIENDS I GET SUSPENDED! ARE YOU ON FRICKEN CRACK?" "MS. WEXLER! I can expel you if you do not control yourself! Now gather your things." "That's not fair! Can I at least get a second opinion?" "No. Just get your stuff and go." "But-" "I said leave." "You know what I will leave but before I leave I want you to know that a good person would get the story from the victim not just the assailant." She says glaring at him angrily while leaving his office. _

"_What was that about?" asks Sam. "I was in the hall and I heard a lot of shouting coming from Figgins' office." She looks at him angrily. "Pardon my mouth but the kid got me fucking suspended!" She tells him outraged. "What?" "Yeah, apparently he told Figgins that I threatened him and that I called out to you to beat him up." "But none of that is true. Why would he suspend you?" "I don't know, but while I'm gone make sure Jason doesn't change anything, he's very crafty."_

_She serves her 10 day suspension and when she comes back things are very different. Almost everyone has befriended Jason and has become an enemy to her. The only people who aren't friends of Jason are Sam and Kurt; this is because they still don't trust him._

_Later she asks Kurt why everyone hates her. "Jason somehow became their friend." "Geez really? I can't believe this happened." "Why?" "I gave Sam specific instructions to not let anything change." They walk into the Glee room and notice that Sam isn't there. "Oh look, it's the loser." Santana says. "Hey! What have I done to any of you to deserve this?" "You hurt a sweet man named Jason" Quinn says. "Um, hello? Have you all forgotten what happened 10 days ago?" "Oh, yeah. I don't even know why we believed him. I totally forgot about how he had slapped you." Finn says. "Well, believe me he can be manipulative. Have any of you seen Sam?" "The last I saw him was when he and Jason were talking this afternoon" Her eyes go wide and she leaves the room but then pops her head back in. "Kurt! Finn! I need you to help me find him." "How come?" "What's the one reason Jason and Sam would go anywhere together?" It takes the boys a while. "Come on, you know this" She says impatiently. "Shit! They're going to kill each other." Finn says. "Follow me!" They split up and go around the school, looking everywhere. Samantha is on the east wing of the school when she gets a text. She opens her phone and the text is from Jason. It says __***If you want your friend back safely, come to the gym***_

_She walks to the gym and she finds Sam, bound to a chair. She texts Finn, Kurt and the club that she found him. Then she hears footsteps and ducks behind the bleachers._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The man with the heavy footsteps says. The man is Jason. "I don't know what your angle is Crenshaw, but you're dead. You hurt a friend of mine and then you get her suspended. You are asking for it." "Oh? And how are you going to hurt me? You're tied up." He says laughing. "You aren't going anywhere." He says more seriously. "Why did you take me here?" He asks Jason. "The reason I brought you to the gym, was because I knew that Samantha was coming back today and that you would be one of the first people she would look for. I knew that if I took you to a spot that isn't used very much she would come find you and I could complete my mission." "And what exactly is that?" "Santana was very specific. She had told me to kill her. I told her I would. But if she doesn't come here, I get to kill someone else." He says laughing a much more sinister, evil laugh and cocking his gun. "W-what are you doing?" "Just making this a little more interesting." He says pointing the gun at Sam's head._

_She jumps out from behind the bleachers. "Don't hurt him Jason!" She yells out. He turns around. "Oh, there you are. I was just having fun with your friend here." "Jason, I am asking you calmly. Please, put the gun down. Don't make a mistake that you will regret" "And why would I?" While they are exchanging words, Sam unties himself with a switchblade that Jason had dropped when he had been tying him up. "Because of me" He says grabbing Jason's arms from behind. Jason drops the gun and he and Sam drop to the floor in a scuffle, Samantha runs over to Sam to help him. But Jason grabs the gun and flips Sam over and gets up "You can never defeat me." "God! Jason, you want to know why I never got together with you. It was because you are so full of yourself, because you are so overdramatic about things." She says to him. "No, don't go there. If you do I'm going to shoot him." He says aiming at Sam. "You don't have the guts. I've seen you, you may harm people but you never kill anyone. I know you care too much to do that." "Don't test me, Wexler." He says getting more upset. "I know you Jason, I know that you care about people too much, you can fight this. I just want you to try a little compassion. It might work." _

"_AHHHHHH! God, you're right" He says crying out to the ceiling. He sinks to his knees crying into the palms of his hands. "You're so fucking right and it hurts so much." She comes over to him, kneeling next to him. "Why do you have to be so violent?" She asks him. "I-I can't help it, it's just in my nature it always has been. I don't want to be but it just feels so right." "Remember back in middle school when we could at least tolerate each other. Things were so much better then, you were happier and I-I was safer. It was because we shared a small bond. We both need to embrace it and need to learn to tolerate each other again. Please, I think you'll feel a lot better." She says, thinking she finally got through to him. "Y-you're right I should do that except one thing" "What's that?" "I don't care what you say." He says with a smirk, shooting the gun at Sam. She jumps in front of him as fast as she can. "No!" The bullet strikes her in the heart and she falls to the ground. _

_Finn and Kurt finally get to the gym as Jason runs off. "What was that?" Finn exclaims seeing that she is on the ground. "Jason shot her, I want you find him and call the police." Finn nods but Kurt is more reluctant, he comes over to them. "You don't have to do that." "You saved my life and besides he did something he shouldn't have" Sam says swallowing hard. "I would do it for anybody, even if they hated me and he'll get his when the time comes." She says, struggling to breathe. "You don't deserve this" He says tearing up. "Nobody deserves this but my life has been a roller coaster and a turbulent one at that. I don't see it as leaving; I see it as me being set free." She struggles to breathe again. "No, no, it was fine and you need to stay here and be with us. We can have fun, you'll stay here and live the life of a normal person, no matter what anyone says or does." Kurt says his voice thick. "I don't think that I am in control of that anymore, Kurt. Everyone in the world has a story. Mine is just ending." Tears start to run down their cheeks. "Oh, please don't cry. It hurts me to see that happen. I love you both so much and you need to know that. I don't want you two to start giving up on life just because I'm not around. You both still have to complete your stories, take life by the ropes and let it lead you wherever it maybe." "We're going to miss you so much." "Please, don't worry. But before I go I want you both to promise me something." They tearfully nod their heads. "I want you to promise me that you'll live your life to the fullest and don't take bull crap from anyone. Also take care of yourselves, it would make me a lot happier knowing that you can." "Of course we will" "You two are my best friends in the whole world." She shuts her eyes and her soul leaves her body._

_The scene is dark and she is floating around in an infinite space. She can see light in the distance. She goes closer towards it. It becomes closer to her as she goes forward until it envelopes her._

The light is blurry and there is an incessant beeping. Her vision becomes clear and she finds that Santana and Kurt sitting near her, she is asleep but Kurt is too worried to sleep. "Kurt?" She says squinting. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he says rubbing her arm. "A little tired, and I ache a little." She says, shifting her body a little in order to try to relieve the discomfort. He pushes a small button on a machine that gives her a small dosage of morphine. "What happened? Where am I?" She asks looking around the room. "You're in the hospital because Karofsky pushed you down the stairs." "I remember that, but why am I in the hospital?" "They wanted to make sure you were alright after you passed out when the Paramedics came. Why didn't you tell me that you were living on your own?" "I didn't tell you because I didn't think it were the right time. I mean I had just moved here and I didn't really know anyone and you just don't say things like that to random people. What time is it?" "It's 5:30 in the morning." He says looking at the clock in the room. "You stayed up all night for me?" She says with shock. "Yeah, well technically it was two days, but yeah. You worried us sick. You had nearly died before you even got to the recovery room." "I'm sorry I scared you and you didn't need to stay here." Her voice wavering. "Someone had to, because you would have done the same for us." "It's true, thank you though." She says smiling at him. "While I was unconscious most of the time I saw you." "You did?" "Yeah, do you want me to tell you about it?" "Sure"

Then she starts to tell him everything, not escaping a single detail, which takes a couple of hours. "And then I died and I woke up here." "You experienced all of that? And in that whole time you were asleep?" "Yep, but the most remarkable thing is that most of those things are true." "What do you mean?" "Well, the only things that aren't true are how Jason isn't here, how I haven't gone to prom yet, and my house isn't burned down." "Something is bugging me though." "What is it?" "How did you know about those things such as Blaine, and my mom? I don't ever recall telling you those things." He says with a bewildered look on his face. "I… have been known to have psychological instances where I can discover things about people, without them telling me." She expresses with a sigh. "So basically you have e.s.p." "Yeah"

The whole time that they are talking, they don't notice that Santana has woken up.

She moves her hand lower to her stomach area then retracts it when she feels the stitches. "Why do I have stitches?" He becomes uncomfortable when she asks this. "Please tell me" She says, begging him. He hesitates "When they were giving you an x-ray they found that your uterus had a large mass." "But that still doesn't explain why I have stitches this extensive." She looks at him fixedly. He tries to tell her but something about her just won't let him. "I-I can't do this." He gets up and leaves the room. Santana takes this as her cue to walk over to the bed.

"Why did he leave? What happened that made him act like that?" She asks turning to Santana. Santana sighs, knowing she is about to pull the ultimate bitch move. "When they were performing the surgery to remove it, the tumor was too large to be removed, so they had to give you a complete hysterectomy." She shifts her head towards her body; her eyes become filled with sadness. "Hey, don't worry at least you still have your health." Santana says, trying to cheer her up, seeing as she just broke the girl's heart. "Yes, but that's not what I'm upset about." "What is it then?" "It's just that I'm never going to be able to have children, to experience the motions of what it is to be a mother. I have always dreamt of being one and now that dream is ripped away from me."

Tears drop down her face like rain drops on a window. "It meant so much to me-" She pauses for a second. "Oh, God, Santana I'm so so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen. I never wanted to be enemies with you. I shouldn't have come here." "No, please listen to me" She tells her. She calms down a bit. "Samantha, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was mad at you because I thought that you only wanted to be the center of attention, like Berry." Samantha lifts her head. "Why would you think that?" She asks. "Because you're so sweet and innocent, I just thought it was a mask." Santana tells her. "It wasn't, it's just who I am. I've honestly never been able to get angry about something and hold it to anyone." Santana looks at her and it hurts her to see the girl who she thought was strong, become so broken. "Come here" Santana tells her. Samantha looks at her suspiciously.

She moves over to her with caution. Santana moves in slowly and kisses Samantha softly on the lips. They stare at each other, Samantha with shock and Santana with expectation. "Um, sorry if I overstepped" Santana says, embarrassed. "No, no it's alright. I'm just shocked is all" Samantha tells her. "I never suspected that you would be lesbian." Santana's eyes falter slightly. "I'm bisexual" Samantha says smirking, putting a hand on her shoulder. Santana's eyes liven with hope when she hears this. "But I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment with you yet." She tells Santana. "Of course" Santana says a little disheartened by the fact that Samantha won't get together with her. "I do like you though" Samantha tells her before she kisses Santana back.

Then a doctor walks into the room. "I'm glad to see you're awake Ms. Wexler. I'm Dr. Baugh; I'm the intern on the floor." "Please, call me Samantha; Ms. Wexler makes me feel old." "Okay, Samantha" He says walking over to her. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions." He asks her the questions and the mental screening checks out to be okay.

"Now, I just need to perform the physical exam and we should be through." She slips her gown off slightly so the doctor can perform a thorough once over.

"There is some serious news I need to tell you." He says directly towards Samantha. "You may want to step out for this" He says towards Santana. "Why can't she stay?" She asks the doctor. "I cannot clarify, it's hospital regulation." He says worriedly as Santana gives him a fierce glare. "No, it's not. It's fear, I can tell because every hospital that I have been to doesn't have that regulation and every single hospital has the same set of regulations." She notifies him. "Fine" He says, seeing that he has been beaten. "The news I was going to tell you was that the biopsy test results came back and they were negative for any type of cancer." "Wouldn't that be good news?" She asks him. "Yes, but when we were performing the operation we had found what would have been your son." "But, I was never pregnant." "Actually you were. The fetus didn't survive past the 7th month of gestation. It had been suffocated by a large mass of tissue that had looked like a tumor." Santana's and Samantha's eyes are filled with shock, Samantha's more with gloom.

"How could she have been pregnant?" Santana asks, getting irate. "I do know when it probably happened; I had been raped those few months prior to when I came here." She says her voice catching. "Some women they experience the normal symptoms of pregnancy such as weight gain, mood swings, morning sickness, and they can be harsh. But for other women, such as Samantha, the changes are very subtle." She is just staring at him with no emotion. "I'm very sorry." He says with a slight amount of fear in his voice. "No you're not. You're only required to say that. You and all of the other damned doctors in this world are. That way when dying patient or a person who is close to one feels a nonexistent light out of the darkness." Her angry voice pausing. "Let see my child." Samantha tells him with a strangely calm voice. "I don't know if that would be best" "Let me see him" She tells him, with her eyes looking like burning coals. "Or I will make sure personally that your professor knows about how incompetent you and your bedside manner are!" "Samantha-" Santana tries to speak to speak to her, but Samantha is already getting out of the bed with the support of the I.V. pole. The intern leads her out of the room.

Kurt is walking to the room but is stopped by Santana in the hallway. She grabs his arm and drags him to the maternity ward. The intern is standing cautiously by the door. "What's going on? Why are we here?" referring to the NICU. He turns and sees that Samantha is a rocking chair holding something but something seeming off about her. Before he goes into the room to see why, Santana pulls him back. "You might not want to go in there." She says, warning him. "Why, what happened?" He asks, concerned. "You see the idiot standing in the doorway?" He shakes his head. "Well he just told her some disturbing information. It wasn't a tumor….it was actually a dead baby." She says, the words tasting like bitter acid. His eyes widen. "So, she's pretty damn upset right now, she even threatened to make sure the guy wouldn't even get a medical license." She tells him with worry in her eyes.

He walks into the room. "Samantha?" He walks over to the chair cautiously and sits in a chair near it. "Sweetheart?" "Jack" "What?" "I would have named him Jack" She says as she just sits there staring at the lifeless bundle in her hands. He can't help but think about what a great life that child would of had. Samantha starts to sing.

_Close your eyes  
>Have no fear<br>The monster's gone, he's on the run  
>And your mommy's here<em>

Beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful, beautiful boy<br>Beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful, beautiful boy<p>

Before you go to sleep  
>Say a little prayer<br>Every day in every way  
>It's getting better and better<p>

Beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful, beautiful boy<br>(Beautiful boy)  
>Beautiful, beautiful<br>Beautiful, beautiful boy

Samantha can't finish the song. Santana comes from behind them and finishes the song for her.

_Out on the ocean sailing away  
>I can hardly wait to see you come of age<br>But I guess we'll both  
>Just have to be patient<em>

'Cause it's a long way to go  
>A hard row to hoe<br>Yes, it's a long way to go  
>But in the meantime<p>

Before you cross the street  
>Take my hand<br>Life is what happens to you  
>While you're busy making other plans<p>

Beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful, beautiful boy<br>(Beautiful boy)  
>Beautiful, beautiful<br>Beautiful, beautiful boy

Before you go to sleep  
>Say a little prayer<br>Every day in every way  
>It's getting better and better<p>

Beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful, beautiful boy<br>Beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful, beautiful boy<br>(Beautiful boy)

Beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful, beautiful boy<br>(Beautiful)  
>Beautiful, beautiful<br>Beautiful, beautiful boy  
>(Beautiful)<p>

Darlin', darlin', darlin'  
>My beautiful boy<p>

After being checked out by the doctors one last time she was able to leave the hospital. She gets into Kurt's car and he drives her back to her house. "Kurt do you mind not telling anyone what happened? I'm just not ready to take in everybody's reactions yet and I just need some time to sort some stuff out." She says flatly and slightly depressed. "I understand"

They arrive at her house and she gets out. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay for a while?" "I'm sure I'll be fine" She tells him. "I'll see you later" She says before walking into her home. "Call me if you need anything" he calls out from the window of his car. She nods to him and he drives off.

A few weeks later Samantha returns to McKinley. Everyone has noticed that Samantha is much quieter than usual. "I'm glad to see that you're back" Mr. Shue lets her know when they are both heading to glee. "I appreciate that." She says back to him. "Ok classe" He says as everyone is taking their respective seats. "I need ideas for this week's lesson so-" "Um, Mr. Shue?" She asks raising her hand. "Yes, Samantha?" "Sorry for my interruption, but I don't think I have performed my audition yet, seeing as I was out for a few weeks and I would like to take this time to perform it." "Sure go ahead" He turns to the rest of the group." "Uh, please welcome the musical styling's of Ms. Samantha Wexler." She gets up from her seat and walks to the center of the room. "Um, well the song I am going to perform is_Talking to the moon_ by Bruno Mars." There is a light and confused applause; only Kurt and Santana realize what's going on. She sits in front of the piano.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>My neighbors think  
>I'm crazy<br>But they don't understand  
>You're all I have<br>You're all I have_

At night when the stars  
>light up my room<br>I sit by myself

Talking to the Moon  
>Trying to get to You<br>In hopes you're on  
>the other side<br>Talking to me too  
>Or am I a fool<br>who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<p>

The air in the room becomes sullen and the smiles are wiped off of everyone's faces as she sings.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous  
>The talk of the town<br>They say  
>I've gone mad<br>Yeah  
>I've gone mad<br>But they don't know  
>what I know<em>

Cause when the  
>sun goes down<br>someone's talking back  
>Yeah<br>They're talking back

At night when the stars  
>light up my room<br>I sit by myself  
>Talking to the Moon<br>Trying to get to You  
>In hopes you're on<br>the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Or am I a fool  
>who sits alone<br>Talking to the moon

Ahh Ahh,  
>Ahh Ahh,<p>

Do you ever hear me calling?  
>Cause every night<br>I'm talking to the moon  
>Still trying to get to you<p>

In hopes you're on  
>the other side<br>Talking to me too  
>Or am I a fool<br>who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<p>

I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<p>

When she completes the song, the only sound heard in the room is the piano echoing off the walls. The hearts of everyone are heavy with grief. Some sniffles are even heard. Mr. Shue gets up from his stool and walks over to her.

"Thank you for that song, Samantha. But why did you choose that particular one?" "I chose it because I have known it for a while and I find that it is appropriate under the circumstances." "What circumstances?" She stands up and whispers to him. You can tell by the look of his face that a heart cord was pulled. "If it's alright with you I think I'm going to leave early today" "Sure go ahead" She walks out of the room.

He starts discussing the week's lesson. "What's up with Samantha?" Mercedes whispers to Kurt. "Some stuff happened while she was at the hospital, I'll tell you later" He whispers back as Mr. Shue turns around from the white board, still talking. He turns back around "What kind of stuff?" She whispers concerned. "Medical stuff, like I said I'll tell you later." This satisfies her curiosity for now.

Samantha is by her locker, getting her stuff. When she closes her locker she sees Karofsky standing there. "I'm not in the mood" She says before turning on her heal. "I heard you were back and I wanted to be sure." He tells her, following her. "Well I'm back, now why are you really here?" "I wanted to apologize and to make sure you're ok." She stops and turns to him. "You want to make sure I'm ok" He nods. "Well I have to take hormone replacement pills, I have stitches on my entire lower stomach area, which will leave ugly scarring, and I have to deal with the fact that I can no longer have children." She declares, her face turning red. She calms down and takes a deep breath. "But that's not your fault, no. Though if it weren't for you pushing me down the stairs, I would have never found out that I had a son who is no longer alive. So yeah, I'm perfectly fine." He is standing there with the look of remorse on his face. "Thanks for the apology; I hope your guilt serves you well." She says before walking out of the building.

Anon, Santana is walking down the hall; about half of the glee club stops her. "Alright Santana, what's going on with Samantha?" Mercedes asks her. "We want to know why she's been acting so different ever since she came back." They all look at her with varied looks from prospect to worry to intent. She exhales "She made me promise not to tell anyone." Looking at them, she lets them know everything. "So she's pretty much depressed right now"

Kurt sighs, walking out to his car "Blaine, please listen to me. I cancelled are date for a good reason." "What could, possibly be more important than our one and only chance to see Lady Gaga and Katy Perry together live in concert?" You can hear over the phone. "Blaine, its Samantha." "Samantha? Are we talking about the Samantha that went to Junior High with me?" "Yeah" "How do you know about her?" "She moved to Lima" "How is she? God, I haven't heard from her in a long time. Next time we have coffee you have to bring her with you" He says eagerly. "That's the thing, I don't know if she'll even leave her room." Kurt says to Blaine "Oh no! What happened?" His voice laced with concern. Kurt informs him of the past few weeks. "-then she left glee early." "Kurt, I do have an idea that might make her feel better. But you might have to go out of state for this." "I'm listening" "Why don't you take her to the one place that makes her happy." "You don't mean" "Yeah I do" "Ooh, I love that idea Blaine! It will also give me a chance to explore a type of fashion other than northern-chic." He says happily. "But how will I get enough money for such a trip?" "We can all put our money together, provided I can come of course." "Sure! I think this will really perk her up. And um, Blaine?" "Yeah?" "Thanks" "No problem" He says happily.

Samantha is in her room, lying on her bed, thinking about everything that has happened to her in her life. Someone is pelting rocks at her window. She walks over and finds that her friends are on her front yard. She opens her window "What are you doing here?" She calls out to them. "Come down and you'll see." Rachel calls back to her. She closes her window and runs down stairs. She opens the door and Mercedes and Rachel grab her by the arms. "Where are you taking me?" She asks as they load her into a car. They don't tell her anything, Samantha, even though she is still confused, she just decides to let them take her where they want to take her.

They arrive at the airport and find almost all of glee (and Blaine) is waiting for them. "Why are we at the airport? And why is Blaine here?" She asks confusedly. "We noticed that you've been really down on yourself lately" Santana tells her. "So we decided to have a vacation. Blaine lives near here, and when he heard about why you're upset he wanted to come along." Rachel says. "But what about school, my job, I didn't bring any clothes with me, or-" She says to them. "We have that all taken care of and don't worry about school, we're on break for a whole week." Mercedes tells her. "You see, we really miss you smiling and we'll do anything to get it back on your face." Kurt states. She smiles lightly enough for no one to notice but for her to feel. "Thanks"

After a two hour flight and a half hour car ride, they finally arrive at their destination. It is a nice; two story beach house right on one of the sunny beaches of Florida. They get out of the car and the house seems familiar to her. When they walk into the house, everything comes to her.

_A little girl runs around the house smiling and laughing as her parents try to catch her, they are laughing too._

She shakes her head and goes up stairs

She goes to her room, after looking around. The room is a light blue, there is a twin bed with matching sheets and blankets, and the floor is hardwood. When she sits on the bed there is a knock on the door. The person knocking is Santana. "So, how do you like it here?" "It's nice" She says turning to her. "A few of us are going with Kurt to spend some time in town and possibly do some shopping, we wanted to know if you'd like to come with us." "Sure, I'll be down in a minute" Santana shuts the door. She walks to the closet and in there is her guitar. "Hello, old friend" She says picking it up and strums it a little bit.

She comes down the stairs and takes her purse off of the rack. They get into a rental car and drive off. Everyone is either listening to the radio or talking to each other; Samantha is the only one staring out the window. They arrive at the town and it is exactly like a beach town you see in a movie, with tons of little surf shops and bathing suit clad people. To Blaine and Samantha they felt as if they were home, to everyone else they felt as if it were paradise.

On the way back to the car, they are all content from their first day there. They had gotten some major shopping done (Kurt somehow managed to convince Blaine into buying several expensive pieces of clothing and Sam bought a surf board), walked on the pier, and now they were spending time on the beach.

Sam is in the water while Kurt is reading a magazine and Santana is tanning and Finn, Rachel and Mercedes went to the snack stand, everyone else was just around. Sam called out to Samantha who was only ankle deep in the water. "What?" She yells over the surf. "Come in the water!" "I am in the water!" "I mean over here!" She walks, the tide pushing and pulling her in several directions, over to him. "What is it?" "Do you want to body surf with me?" "Body surf?" "Yeah" "I haven't done that since I was a kid, I forgot how to" "I can teach you if you want." "Sure" They walk to an area of deeper water. "First we need make sure the wave is large enough" They look out towards the horizon, the waves are choppy. "And by the looks of today all of them are perfect." They look back towards each other. "Next you need to position your body just so." He says bending in a way that makes him look like he's going to tackle someone. She giggles at this. "What's so funny?" He asks her getting up from his position. "It's just the way you're positioned, it makes me laugh." He smiles at this. "But anyway, you put your body like this?" The position looks almost like his position. "Almost, here like this" He comes over to her and helps move her body in the specific position.

Kurt, moving the magazine from his view, is watching this from the distance smiling at the pair. He is not the only one staring at the couple. "I don't like it" He turns to Santana. "What don't you like, San?" "That trouty mouth out there is with her." She says glaring. "Sounds like someone is jealous." He says turning back to his magazine "What? No I'm not" "Yes you are and before you repeat what you said, we all know that you have a crush on her." "How do you know?" "Because when we were waiting for her in the hospital, you were the only person besides me and Sam who were worried out of their minds and when she was upset before coming here, you looked like you would do anything to take the pain from her." "Yeah, but then again everyone else was feeling the same" "True, however we haven't ever seen you act that way except over Brittney." "Ok, ok you got me. I do have a crush on her." "Then why don't you go after her?" "Because when I confessed it to her she said she liked me but refused to become my girlfriend." She says watching the memory play in her head.

"Who refused to become your girlfriend?" Rachel asks as they reach their spot. "It's none of your business, man-hands." Rachel gets annoyed by this. "How come you always call me that? I never go around calling you names and I have plenty that I want to say to you." "Oh yeah? Well lay them on me Berry." "Uh, um, Skank?" "Please, is that the best you've got? I've been called that plenty." "Uh, uh, cocksucker?" "Been called that plenty too, if you're going to insult me you have to at least try." "Finn notices something in the distance. "Would you two stop for a second?" They immediately stop. The faces on Sam and Samantha are ones of uneasiness as they come ashore; Sam's is less noticeable than Samantha's.

Her body is in the perfect position. "Good" He walks back to her right side. "When this next wave comes, we'll ride it." "Ok" The wave comes and they dive into it, Samantha is laughing with excitement. "I forgot how fun this can be!" The wave lowers them. "I want to do that again." "You sure?" She nods her head. They ride the waves two more times, on the third one an occurrence takes place. They dive into the water; Sam comes up but not Samantha. "That was the best one yet!" He says but no one answers. "Samantha?" He asks looking around for her. "Samantha?" He calls out again getting worried. He looks under the water and he finds her, he also sees that her foot is stuck in the sand. He rises back up above the water and takes a gulp of air before going back under.

He grabs her arms and starts to pull her up, her foot becomes unstuck. They swim to the surface and rise above the water, gulping the air in as if it were from an oasis. "Are you hurt?" "No, I don't think so. What about you?" "I think I'm fine" "That was scary Sam." She says, fear lacing her eyes. "At least we're safe" "I think we'd better go back to shore." "Good idea"

They walk onto the shore and back to the group. "Guy's what happened?" Finn asks them. "We were riding the waves and her foot got stuck underwater" She shutters "Now I remember why I stopped doing that, never again" turning to him.

During the week, they all have a lot of fun. "I just want to say that, I'm glad we got away for a while." Samantha says at dinner one night, they found this great place called Bascom's Fishery. "I'm glad that you're glad" Rachel says back to her.

Later at the house, when they have dessert after their lavish dinner, everyone is chatting and laughing when Sam raises his voice everyone quiets down. "I'm glad everyone enjoyed tonight" "Oh believe me we did" She says. "And I hope you appreciate this just as much" He says.

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
>Every time you are near?<br>Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you<em>

why do stars fall down from the sky  
>Every time you walk by?<br>Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you<p>

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
>And decided to create a dream come true<br>So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
>Of golden starlight in your eyes of blue<p>

That is why all the girls in town  
>(Girls in town)<br>Follow you  
>(Follow you)<br>All around  
>(All around)<br>Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you<p>

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
>And decided to create a dream come true<br>So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
>Of golden starlight in your eyes of blue<p>

That is why all the girls in town  
>(Girls in town)<br>Follow you  
>(Follow you)<br>All around  
>(All around)<br>Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you<br>Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you<p>

(Why? Close to you)  
>(Why? Close to you)<br>(Haa, close to you)  
>(Why? Close to you)<p>

She gets up slowly "I need some air" and walks out the back door. Everyone is looking at each other. Santana follows her outside.

Samantha is leaning over the balcony, looking at the ocean. "What's up with you?" Santana asks her snappishly. "What are you talking about?" "Why did you do that? You just left after he did this for you" "And I liked it" She says getting a little irritated "Then why did you leave?" "I just need some time to think ok" Samantha yells to Santana. "Do less thinking and more loving" "I do love him Santana-"

In the house everyone is watching the two girls argue from the kitchen window. "Geez, they're really going at it" They can hear the conversation being passed between the two.

"- Just like I love you, very deeply, but I'm still going through a hard time right now, okay? Nothing is as easy to fix as it seems" raising her voice slightly. "Of course it is, look just go back in there and show a little appreciation for what he sang" "I can't" "Why the hell not?" "Because….I just can't" "Do it!" "I'm going to keep saying this 'I just can't do it' and what is this really about? We both know that you have a hard time accepting things" "I'm doing this because I still like you" "I know that and I told you that I'm not ready for a relationship with you!" "I don't even know why we are arguing about this! It's completely childish the way you are acting, Samantha." "I'm childish? I'm only acting what I'm feeling. You on the other hand keep pressing people into doing things they don't want to, insulting them at every turn, and threatening them when you have the chance." "I don't even know how your parents could have even loved you, because with the way you are acting lately, you are the most selfish bitch I have ever met!" Samantha freezes; her eyes wide and mouth gaping. Santana realizes what she just said.

They open the door as Santana tries to apologize for what she had said. Samantha is frozen in her spot, tears welling in her eyes. "If that's the way you think of me then maybe I shouldn't be around you anymore." She clenches her jaw tightly before running off into the humid, night air. "Samantha, wait!" Sam runs after her. "Why did you say that? I thought you two had made up." Finn states "We did make up but I sort of got out of control with the fight, I don't think I have ever felt this terrible." She says with a guilt ridden face.

Samantha is running as fast as she can with Sam trailing behind. All the way down the beach she runs to a spot that has a lot of rocks and seaweed, the only thing nearby is a playground. She is the only one there. Suddenly she stops, still breathing hard and fast. She looks to the playground, as if it would ease her pain.

_There is a little girl and a man that looks like he would be her father. "Daddy! Daddy! I want to go again!" "Okay, here we go" He says before pushing the swing. She starts to laugh. "Higher, daddy, higher! I want to be just like inside out boy!" She says, and then he pushes the swing harder. They both are laughing now._

She turns to look towards the ocean, tears dripping down her eyes. She starts to yell at the sky. "Well this is just dandy! You always went against me, saying that I needed to push myself harder even though I was trying harder than you could account for! Are you happy now? I did what you said and look where it got me! I'm living on my own, with a crappy job, and a few friends! Are you happy about that? What about the fact that my own son died before having a chance to live? Do you love me now? I know my friends care about me now, but what about in a few months? They'll give up on me, just like you and everyone else did when you died! I needed you, but no! When you died it was like you were saying that you didn't want me anymore, that I was a failure in your eyes!" She pauses. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?" She pauses again waiting for an answer. There is only the wind blowing. She lets out a loud scream, and then starts to cry.

Sam finds her as she drops to her knees. He walks next to her kneeling beside her. "Samantha, what happened?" He asks. She moves her gaze towards him. "Santana and I had an argument, you know, what she usually does with everyone." "There has to be more than that, hey are you crying?" He says noting her tear stained face. "No" She says wiping her eyes "I just got some sand in my eyes" "I know when you're lying" "Fine, I am. It's just I don't know how to feel right now, coming here was a bad idea" He offers her a hand. She accepts his hand and they walk onto the swing set of the playground, swinging for a little bit.

"So you want to tell me about it?" He asks her as they stop. "About what, why I ran off?" He nods his head. "Well it was for two reasons, one of them you saw when we we arguing, and the other" She sighs "The other is a complicated one" She pauses "The song you sang for me was nice by the way" "Thanks" "it was also the song that my parents sang to me when I was unhappy." He tries to apologize, but is cut off. "I left not because I didn't like the song, but because it overwhelmed me and I didn't know how to react." "Hey don't sweat it, you didn't know that I was going to sing it and there wasn't away I knew what it meant to you." "You're very sweet" She says. "It's not often you find that in a guy" "Thanks"

It starts to rain as if the sky was trying to wash a canvas with the intention of starting over. She spots a nearby meadow and asks him a favor. "And what is that?" "My dad promised that he would do this for me and since he's not here, would you care to dance?" "Sure" They take each other's hands and dance a simple waltz in the rain. Eventually he lifts her up and kisses her on the lips, she kisses back. "Samantha, I know we haven't known each other for a long time. But I feel as if I've known you for years, I just want you to know that I love you so much" For the first time since she came back, the biggest smile erupts on her lips. "I love you too!" She says kissing him again. A large crack of thunder breaks them from the kiss. "We should head back" He says to her. She agrees to this and they run back to the beach house.

"Where are they?" Santana asks, sitting on the couch. "Don't worry; I'm sure that they'll be back any moment. No one would stay out in a storm like this." Kurt says pacing the room. "Then would you quit pacing? It's making me nervous." Santana advises. "I made some coffee" Blaine walks out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee mugs; he puts the tray on the table. They all get a cup, easing the tension in the room. "Blaine?" He looks up from his mug. "Samantha told me about what happened before she moved to Lima, but she left out what happened while you and she were in junior high. I'm just curious about what had happened?" Blaine hesitates. "Before I tell you anything you have to understand that no matter what you hear I'm still a good person." Kurt crosses his heart. "When I first met her, she was a quiet and scared child. But she was incredibly sensitive."

_Flash Back_

_It is the first day of school at James Larson Middle. Blaine gets off of the bus and heads towards homeroom to pick up his schedule. During passing period they are both rounding a corner in the 6__th__ grade wing looking for their individual classes. They end up knocking each other's stuff on to the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry!" She says before helping him gather all of his supplies. "It's alright, it happens" he says "I'm Blaine" he says offering a hand. She willingly shakes it, still on the ground. "Nice to meet you, I'm-" She is interrupted when some idiots walk by. "Hey Samantha, hasn't anyone taught you manners?" One of them says, laughing. "You act like a fucking pig" The other one says before walking off. "I guess I should go" She says before leaving quickly._

_It turns out that they have 2__nd__ period art together. He walks into the classroom "Mr. Anderson I presume?" The teacher asks "Yes ma'am" "I will not tolerate tardiness in my class" "I'm sorry, I'm still familiarizing myself with the school and I got lost." "Very well, I'll excuse you this one time seeing as it's your first day. Please find a desk." He spots Samantha secluded in a desk near the back window. He goes to sit next to her. He tries listening to the lecture being given to them, but fails and starts up a conversation. "Hey" he whispers. She looks up from her book, giving him an incredulous look that says 'You're really sitting next to me?' "Hi" "What are you reading?" "Life of Pi" "Oh I love that book!" "What's your favorite part?" "When he is on that carnivorous algae island" "Mine too!" "What else do you like to read?" "I like the Percy Jackson series" "Oh that's a great series! I like it in the lightning thief, when he is in hades and he sees the fields of asphodel." "I like it in the Last Olympian, when the centaurs help Percy's gang fight off Kronos' forces." "Mr. Anderson!" He turns around. "I suppose the discussion you are having with Ms. Wexler is of the utmost importance" "No ma'am" He says sinking into his seat slightly. "Well then please refrain from conversing until after class or I will have you stay after class for detention and I don't think that you will appreciate that on your first day here at JLMS. Would you Mr. Anderson?" "No ma'am" "And as for you Ms. Wexler" Samantha is now in the cross fire "I suppose you know of my punishments for talking, seeing as you were a student of my 5__th__ grade class last year." "Yes ma'am, I'll never speak out of turn again Mrs. Smal" "Now then, as I was saying…" She turns back to the lesson._

"We were friends from the start; she had actually saved me from a bully."

_They are at each other's lockers, talking about a school subject. A group of popular kids walks by throwing garbage at them. Blaine and Samantha ignore the trash and continue talking. "Hey, hey losers!" They are still ignoring them. "Pay attention to us!" One of them says walking over and slamming both of their bodies into a locker. "Is there something you want Darren?" Blaine asks the bully with a flat expression on his face. "Yeah, did you steal my watch?" "No" "Don't lie to me twerp, now, do you have my watch?" He asks pressing him harder into the locker "I'm not lying; I do not have you watch" He says exhaling a little bit in order to accommodate the increasing pressure on his body. Darren presses harder on his body. Samantha can't take it anymore. "Alright that's enough!" She exclaims, pushing Darren off of her and Blaine. Blaine drops to the floor gasping for air, Samantha kneeling next to him. "Are you alright?" "I will be once I catch my breath" "Ooh, so now the she-dick wants to fight me?" Darren says with a grin on his smug face. She gets up and starts trash talking him. Blaine then proceeds to leave his current position; whispering into her ear "Come on, let's go. This guy isn't worth it." They advance down the hallway. "Yeah, that's right she-dick, walk away. I'll remember this moment while I'm doing your faggot friend just like he wants." Samantha turns around and starts wail on Darren within an inch of his life._

_Blaine pulls Samantha off of him and out of the hallway while she is yelling "You can talk about me that way; harm me physically in other ways. But you do NOT talk about my friend or family like that. You hear that Dumb-fuck? You do that again and you won't have to worry about your precious social life anymore."_

"No way, she actually did that?" Kurt asks with a shocked but pleasant look on his face. "Yeah" Blaine answers chuckling. "But as the months went by I started to become more popular and she stayed the same on the social ladder. Eventually, I ended up growing into a dick and I betrayed her as my friend."

_Blaine is at home having a guy's night when the phone rings. He leaves the room to answer it. "Hello?" "Blaine! It's me" "Hey, Samantha. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I don't-, wait are you okay? You sound a little weird." "No, I'm not. Can you pick me up?" Her voice hitches. "Sure where are you?" "I'm at Sheldon and 5__th__, oh god Blaaaaiiiine I don't know what to dooooo" She says hysterically._

"_I'm on my way" He hangs up the phone and grabs his car keys. _

"Wait, how could you be driving that young?" "The driving laws are very lax in Florida, why do you think there are so many bad drivers?"

"_Blaine, where you going?" Greg, his friend asks. "I just have to do something, I'll be right back." "Here, take this." He passes Blaine a camera. "What's this for?" "Well you haven't paid your due to the populars and if you see her I want evidence that you actually injure her this time." Blaine looks shocked at the statement. "You can't actually mean that!" "You have to if you want to be popular; I had to do it, my brother had to do it and his friend had to do it. It's like a rite of passage, a deed that needs to be done." Blaine hesitates for a moment, trying to decide which side he should take. He chooses the wrong side. "I'll make sure it's the best one yet." He says before heading out the door. _

_He drives along the road and finds her on the corner near the morgue. He pulls to a stop; she's a mess when he sees her. He gets out of the car and she starts to jog towards him. When they get close enough towards each other, she is expecting someone who cares; instead he grabs her by the hair. "Blaine, what are you doing?" "I'm sorry but I have to do this." He says beating her up. "No Blaine, please stop! Your hurting me!" He looks at her with remorseful eyes as he break her arm. She starts to scream, in order to silence her he punches her in the nose. "I'm so sorry" He says, punching her multiple times, when he is done he takes the pictures before getting into his car and driving off. "Blaine wait!" She tries to run after the car but trips on the curb._

"Kurt?" He is very still, being both shocked and disappointed at Blaine for his actions. "Please speak to me." He is shaken out of his trance. "Blaine, why in the world would you do that?" "I-" "She was your friend, for god sakes she's still pining for that friendship, Blaine!" "Don't you think I know that, Kurt? I hate what I did, but I did it so I wouldn't get hurt!" "So being popular is more important than helping someone? News flash, Blaine, it isn't. The day that you beat her up, then promptly broke your friendship with her was the same day that her parents had passed away! When she needed you the most you hurt her beyond the ability anyone else could have before these past few weeks. She believes she's been going through her life without anyone who actually cares for her and I have been trying to help her pick up the pieces! And may I say it's a pretty hard task." Kurt is emanating so much fury that you can actually feel the warmth. "Kurt, please understand me when I say this." Kurt is still glaring at him. "I didn't do it just for myself, I also did it so she wouldn't get hurt. I had figured that if I did that I could protect her from the inside." "But it didn't work, she still got hurt." "I know, I know and I felt terrible all these years for letting that happen." He gently kisses Kurt's hands.

Just as they finish the conversation, both Sam and Samantha walk through the back door, soaking wet, still holding hands. "Where were you, you had us all worried sick!" Rachel says. "Samantha! I am extremely sorry for what happened-" Santana says as she gets up from her spot from the couch but is interrupted "It's ok Santana, we all have our moments." She says blushing then turning her gaze towards Sam. "And I just got mine." She says under her breath, blushing. Everyone notices this, some confused other's shocked. Expecting that there were a bunch of questions to be asked "I'd like to be interrogated as much as the next guy, but I must go change. So please excuse me." She says letting go of Sam's hand, blowing a kiss to him. He catches it as she is walking up the stairs to her room. Kurt follows her.

She is in the bathroom showering, when he walks into her room. He sits on her bed and waits for her. When she finishes, walking out of the bathroom in an azure tank top and a pair of cerise sweat pants he asks "Okay, did I just see what I thought I saw?" She glances at him with slight guilt, putting her hands behind her back and rocking slightly on the balls of her feet. "Well, Sam and I were going to wait to tell you guys but I am no good at hiding things." She sighs, easing her pounding heart "He kind of kissed me." She mutters as quietly as she can, her hands falling to her sides, still with a smile on her face. His eyes bug out of his head. "Seriously?" He asks softly. She shakes her head up and down, giggling. They grab each other's hands squealing. "Oh my gosh, I have to tell Rachel and Mercedes." He says with much exhilaration in his voice, before leaving the room.

Kurt comes down the stairs with lighting speed. He grabs the girls' arms and pulls them back up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Finn asks Sam. "I kissed her on the lips." "And?" Santana enquires. "She kissed me back" "Dude, that is awesome!" Finn states, the guys are either high fiving or congratulating Sam.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks as they are being dragged into the upstairs hallway. "Kurt, what is it?" Mercedes questions, yanking her arm out of Kurt's hand. "What could have made you positively giddy with excitement?" Rachel questions. "Sam kissed her!" He says eagerly. "No way!" Rachel says, both of their mouths gaping. "If you don't believe me, you can ask her yourself." They take him up on the offer and rush into her room. "Tell me you're not lying!" Mercedes exclaims. "I can tell you 100% that I am not lying about me and Sam." Samantha declares with a smirk. "Ooh, I am so jealous!" She says excitedly. "I say this calls for a ladies night"

Later that night a particularly loud crack of thunder echoes off the walls as Samantha wakes up, with a gasp. She had had a strange dream that wasn't quite a nightmare, but was enough to freak her out. Another thunder crack causes her to jump out of bed. It is around 4 in the morning and all of the girls including Kurt are passed out on the popcorn and makeup covered floor of her room. She quietly steps around them as not to wake the slumbering teens, grabs her sketchpad and pencil, and walks out of the room.

When she is walking down the set of stairs there is the blue glow of the TV shining against the wall. She sees Sam. "What are you doing up?" She asks as she sits next to him on the couch. "Couldn't sleep, the storm kept me up. What about you?" "Weird dream… do you mind if I draw down here?" "Nope" He says turning back to the TV; she turns to her sketch pad.

After a while, Sam glances over at the sketchpad. The picture she is drawing is one of Kurt holding a baby girl tenderly, looking down at her as if the child was his whole world. "You're really good." he says. "Thanks, the picture here was part of my dream. It seemed really strange, I had never thought of him that way either." They turn their attention back to the TV.

He wraps his arm around her and kisses her gently on the forehead. Then she turns towards his face and kisses him on the lips. The steamy make out session quickly turns to one of incredible sexual tension. She parts her lips from his. "I don't know… Should we really do this?" She asks looking into his eyes "I won't pressure you into anything you're not ready for." He says caressing her cheek. "I'm actually comfortable with this right now." His kisses her again and they continue their make out session, but eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.

_The next morning, Samantha gets up before Sam. She slips out, quietly, from under him and walks into the kitchen to make breakfast. She starts the coffee maker and makes eggs, pancakes, toast, bacon, oatmeal, fruit salad, and any other possible thing that could be part of such an opulent breakfast. By the time Sam wakes up she is just finishing the fruit salad. He grabs her from behind. "Oh! Well, good morning to you" She says, turning around she kisses him on the lips. "How long have you been up?" "Since about 7 o'clock" The clock is now dinging 8:30. He looks around at all of the food. "You should have waked me up, I could have helped." He says kissing her again. "I know, but you looked so peaceful." She says leaving the embrace to get a couple of mugs for coffee. As they are standing at the countertop drinking their coffee there is a crash upstairs. They put their mugs down and run up the steps. _

_It is quiet as they walk down the hallway. A vase is broken on the floor next to a room. There is some movement behind the door. Samantha grabs the door handle and opens it swiftly. The room is empty except for a bed, a dresser, a desk and a book case. They walk into the room and check everywhere for some clue as to what made the noise. "Maybe the wind knocked it over." Sam says. "Maybe" Samantha says back. But then there is a soft sneeze from the closet. The open the closet and there is a little girl huddled in a corner on the floor. The little girl looks like a smaller version of Samantha, only with the deepest blue eyes anyone has ever seen._

_They both sit down on the floor in order to resemble the girl's height. The girl cowers even more. "It's ok, I won't hurt you and neither will he." Samantha says in a soothing, sweet voice. She tries to go near the girl, but the girl runs out of the room. They chase after her, however she is never found. _

She wakes up with a jolt which wakes up Sam. "You alright?" he asks "Yeah, just a dream" It is morning and the storm has stopped, but it is still cloudy. She gets off the couch and goes upstairs.

While getting dressed, she can't help but think about the little girl in the dream. She ends up thinking about her for most of the morning.

Blaine walks up to her later when she is sitting on the edge of the porch. He sits next to her. "You mind if I sit here?" He asks her. "Sure" "The horizon's beautiful." He says after a while. A few sun rays are peaking through a hole in the clouds. "Yep" After a long moment she asks "Why did you come? I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore." "I came because I wanted to apologize for acting like a selfish pig when we were younger. You don't have to accept it; I just want you to know I'm sorry." "You weren't acting like a pig, Blaine. You just wanted to become a superficially happy, prep , that bitches and moans until mommy and daddy pay them large sums of cash just to keep them from destroying the house , who also thinks that anyone lower than them was something that can be kicked around and stepped on." He winces "I probably deserve that" She sighs "Blaine, before I decide to forgive you, I just want to know why you had to beat me up." "They were going to hurt me." "But that never stopped you before." "You didn't let me finish, they were going to hurt me, then try to kill you. I had heard Darren talking to his friends that they needed to hurt you in a harsh way, whether it be killing you or me hurting you." "I guess I have to thank you for saving me then." "So are we friends again?" "Almost" "Well that's close enough for me." He says before sticking out his hand to shake on it. Instead she ends up giving him a hug which he willingly accepts.

"So what's been going through your mind today? You zoned out this morning." "I can't help but think of a little girl I saw in two dreams last night. In the first one, she was a newborn and Kurt was holding her as if it were his. The second one, she was a scared child hiding in one of the upstairs closets. She looked like an exact replica of me but with blue eyes." "Samantha" He looks at her with staid and understanding eyes. "I think it's time you've made peace with yourself." "I can't do it alone." "You won't, you have me, Kurt, Sam, plus like all of new directions." "I think I just want you, Sam and Kurt for now." "Why?" He asks, cocking his head to the side. "Because you're my closest friends and you are the only ones I trust to come with me." "Where?" She whispers the spot she want to go, in his ear.

"Are you sure? I mean I just don't want you to be worse off." "I need to Blaine, as you said I need to make peace with myself."

It is later in the afternoon that she, Sam, Kurt and Blaine are in the car, heading towards the cemetery. Kurt and Blaine are sitting in the front while Sam and Samantha are in the back. Samantha has a look of second-thoughts on her face. Sam gives her a gentle, reassuring squeeze of the hand; she smiles back at him with a little more confidence.

They reach the cemetery; it looks like one you would see in the movies with giant, rusted iron gates and spikes on top of a grey brick wall that is covered in ivy and cobwebs. The gates are open. As they are getting out of the car, Kurt mentions that cemeteries make him uneasy so he stays in the car. Sam and Blaine follow her as she walks up to a tombstone with both of her parents' names on it. They hang back a little when she stops. She puts her hand on the stone, and then is suddenly transported into a vision-world. It is the same place, but she is the only one there. The wind blows a few leaves on the ground.

"Samantha" a breathy voice calls out. "Huh? W-Who's there?" "Samantha" "Who are you? Show yourself!" She exclaims "We will always love you" "Dad?" A faint, wispy apparition of her father stands near her. "Dad" She says again, this time staring at him. The apparition smiles softly at her. "We will always love you, Samantha. Your mother and I, we will always love you no matter what happens." She can feel a ghostly hand move across her cheek. "Don't give up" The presence leaves "I love you too" She says, teary eyed.

When she opens her eyes again, she sees all three guys above her. "Oh my god, are you alright?" Blaine asks her. "I'm fine" Her response is unheeded by Blaine and Sam. "Maybe you should sit down" Sam says. "Or we should go back to the house." Blaine says. While those two try to think of ways to make her comfortable, Kurt helps her to her feet. "What happened? Because this is like the 2nd time I can think of that you have been on the ground." "I visited my parents" She says brushing herself off, she feels a unique tranquility after the vision. The conversation that Blaine and Sam had been having has paused. "Your parents" Kurt says incredulously. "Yes, my parents." "Ok, I think you hit you head when you fell. Maybe we should get you back." Sam says, taking her hand. "I just told you I'm fine" She says taking her hand out of Sam's. "And I did visit my parents, well my dad anyway" She goes on telling them about her vision. "Haven't you ever had something like that after someone you know closely dies, like in a dream or something?" They have all experienced something similar. They stay there for a while talking before it starts to get dark. After that day, everything feels right with the world and for Samantha life had never felt more satisfying.


End file.
